Switch
by TreeBonzai
Summary: After All Might told him he could never be a hero without a quirk, he was devastated. Ready to give up both his dream, and his life. Before the villain league stepped in and took him in, telling him that even though he doesn't have a quirk, he could still do great things. (This is a RolePlay with 2 people)
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer-

"Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue... / I do not own, so please don't sue."

"If I owned this work, don't you think I would have _better_ things to do with my time than write fanfiction?"

Anime/Manga- My Hero Academia by Kohei Horikoshi

PS. This is a collaboration of an RP between two people. So sorry if it sounds weird.

PSS. Rated XXX mainly because of adult fun.

Chapter 1

"Help! Help please! My mother! She's hurt, please come quick!" Deku yells, tears streaming down his face as he runs to a police officer on patrol down the street.

The police man turns around quickly, hearing his cry's for help, he keeled down to the boys side, "Calm down buddy, OK, calm down. What happened?" He asked quickly, trying to help the distressed kid calm down and speak.

"Villains! My mother! She's really hurt, please hurry!" He sobbed taking the policeman by the arm and trying to drag him along the street.

"Lead the way kid, what's your moms name?"

"Hana." He lied quickly, without hesitation. He dragged the police man to a dead end alleyway.

"Where is she?" The police man asks confused, looking around and seeing no hurt parent.

At that moment, three other masked men dropped down from the rooftop into the alleyway. The police officer reached for his gun only to realize that it was not there, he looked over to the little boy with fear to see he was holding the loaded gun right at his head. He had been tricked.

"Gullible police, run in blindly if there's a kid crying for his mother's life. And without calling for backup first? Tisk, pathetic." He said a sly smile on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" The police man asks loudly, hoping to get the attention of someone nearby before one of the masked guys covers his mouth with a rag.

"No hard feelings right officer?" He asks with fake innocence. "Just doing my job of keeping pests like you out of the villain leagues work." He spoke smiling as the police officer lost conciseness. Deku smirked, bringing his watch up.

"The streets are free." He spoke clearly into the communicator. Earning a pleased hum in response.

"Excellent work Deku. Return to home base with the hostages." The voice of Shigaraki spoke from the other end.

"Yes sir." He said, signaling for the other men to take the hostages and head home. They carried the police man along with two others up and over the rooftops, while Deku blended in on foot.

They got back to the bar base and tied up the hostages, time for a bit of emotional play for information. Before he started his villain training he would never had been able to snap to and from so many different emotions, he could start with a soft and 'Sorry' act, then pull out his trusty hand knife and threaten them, then snap back and play with them. His favorite way to spend his time.

"So who do we have here, Deku?" Shigaraki's raspy voice echoed in the doorway. He sat down at the bar and looked the hostages over, obviously not all that impressed.

"A few police officers from down by the streets near UA. Couple reports say there close to the Symbol of Peace himself." He spoke, smirking at the three men tied to the chairs, and twirling his bowie knife between his fingers.

Shigaraki scratched his neck. "Oh really? How close are we saying?" He looks straight at the hostages and puts a hand on the glass next to him, disintegrating it instantly.

"That my friend, is exactly what we're gonna figure out." He smirked stopping the knife he was twirling so he could hold it correctly. "What approach should we take on these three?" He asks more to himself that to Shigaraki. "Should we start threatening? Should we start with a sweeter, more teasing approach, before hitting them hard?"

"As long as you don't bore like last time." Shigaraki snarled at Deku.

"Last time they didn't play along well. Hopefully these three will play along or else information isn't gonna be the only thing split." He smirked, he had probably been spending too much time reading horror books as the whole spilling blood thing started seeming more and more fun.

The one in the middle started to stir, Deku's smirk widened. He walked over before the cop could get his bearings, placing the tip of the knife near his throat. "Look alive buttercup." He said demanding, deciding on a bittersweet method of getting the information.

The cop flinched, looking up into the kids face. "W-What are you gonna do with me?" He asked scared.

"Oh nothing yet." He said with false innocence. Before his tone turned darker, and he pressed the tip to his throat, not enough to puncture though. "If you give us what we want nothing will happen."

Shigaraki was getting impatient again. He starts to tap the counter slowly but soon picks up the pace.

He knew that Shigaraki was impatience, but he had all the patience in the world.

"A-And what would that b-be?"

"What do you know about the so called 'Symbol of Peace'?"

"N-Nothing of importance, and even if I did I would never spill the Hero's secrets with filthy villains like you!" He spat at him.

Deku wiped the spit off his cheek. "You'd be willing to give up your own life to protect the Hero's secrets?"

He smirked wider, standing straight. "Fine. Have it your way." He said before pulling a brown wallet out of his pocket. "This is yours isn't it?" He asked showing him the inside of the wallet, it had a picture of a man, a woman and a baby boy.

The police officer froze staring at the wallet.

"You may have no problem in laying down your own life. But will you risk the lives of your wife and two year old son?" He asked, smirking. They were getting somewhere now.

"Tisk..." Shigaraki rolled his eyes and continued to tap the counter.

"They have nothing to do with All Might!" He said loudly.

Deku let his expression drop to one of pretend thinking, slowly pacing around him. "Do they not? I always assumed that they all would know about your secret relationship with the Symbol of Peace. Unless you don't trust them with your secrets." He said.

The police officer looked down, but before he could say anything, Deku snapped back in front of him, the knife held against his cheek, ready to cut down and deep if he moved. "So if you value there safety so much. Tell us. The symbol of Peace. What do you know? Give us what we need and maybe we'll let your family survive another day."

The tapping of Shigaraki's fingers on the bar, was making the hostage nervously, he could tell. He kept glancing up at the masked villain, scared that he was gonna do something too.

"This is taking to long!" Shigaraki got up, knocking over the stool he was on. It was obvious that he was pissed. He stormed over to the hostages and started to reach toward one of them.

The hostage flinched back scared. Deku grabbed Shigaraki's wrist before he could reach him.

"Patience, Shigaraki. All good things will come in due time. Although-" He smirked letting go of his hand. "Don't kill him yet, but give him a taste of what will happen to him and the rest of his family, if he doesn't cooperate."

Shigaraki snarled at Deku before grabbing on one of the hostages by the shoulder, disintegrating the arm off in seconds.

The hostage struggled against his grasp, and when his arm came off he screamed. "OK! OK! I'll tell you!" He sobbed. "Promise me one thing though..." he said softly, still whimpering. "That my family won't be hurt..."

Deku smirked, putting one hand behind his back and crossing his fingers. "Promise."

"Tisk.." was all Shigaraki said.

"All Might's quirk isn't like anyone else is! He can only use it for a few hours every day! That's all I know I swear!"

"Oh really?" This somehow integrated Shigaraki.

"It was because of a fight a few years ago! He got badly injured and now his power is weakened!" He sobbed.

Deku smiled. "So he has a limit on how long he can use his powers? Interesting."

"Kill them. And start a plan." Barked Shigaraki as he left the room.

"Yes sir." He said proudly as he left the room. After he left he pressed the edge of the blade to the cops throat. "No hard feelings, can't have you spilling our secrets now can we." He spoke before smirking and with one quick swipe, killed the man. Blood going everywhere. He repeated the process with the two other ones. Himself and the floor covered in blood.

"Your cleaning that up." Kurogiri stated from the other side of the bar, cleaning a glass.

"I'm OK with that." He said smiling, looking at the knife that was stained with blood.

Later that day Shigaraki came looking for Deku, he was obviously quite impatient.

He was just getting finished cleaning up all the blood and burning the bodies in the incinerator.

"Did you finish the plan yet!" Shigaraki scratched at his throat, leaving some bloody scars.

"The plan is still in development. It should be full proof by tomorrow morning." He said knowing that he was in one of his impatience fits.

"But I want it now!"

"Calm yourself Shigaraki." He snapped turning to face him. "If the plan was being run your way, you would all be caught because of the Heroes. Every last one of us." He had no problem with pushing him down a few steps even though he might be much younger than him, and a bit lower a class villain than him. "There was a few unfortunate circumstances that need preparation and the nomus are still not ready yet. Your impatience could cost the villain league a whole lot of trouble. So set back and just wait for the plan to be ready. Good things come to those who wait."

Shigaraki growled. He turned around and left, disintegrating the doorway some as he left.

Kurogiri shook his head and sighed. "Guess I need to fix that."

"He needs to learn some patience." He muttered more to himself than Kurogiri.

-The Next Morning-

The next morning started as any other, coffee and the paper talking more about another of All Might's latest save. 'Pathetic.'

Shigaraki slumps to the bar, obviously he did not sleep...again.

He passed him a mug of coffee, "look alive, the big plan is finally ready." He said not looking away from the paper.

Shigaraki snarled at the mug and began scratching his neck again. "You know I fucking hate coffee" growled the irritated villain.

A small smirk played on his lips. "Well its ether that or be a zombie for the big fight. Plans finally ready." Just because he was lower than him doesn't mean he couldn't poke fun at him from time to time.

Shigaraki grabbed the mug and disintegrated it. "Then let's go."

He smiled, hopping down from the stool with a wicked smile. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Shigaraki followed Dekus lead.

He walked through Korogiri's warp gate with a weird sort of confidence. He felt that today was gonna be a good day. A new attack on UA to draw out the Symbol of Peace. Time to show that bastard that he made it even without a quirk.


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer-

"Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue... / I do not own, so please don't sue."

"If I owned this work, don't you think I would have _better_ things to do with my time than write fanfiction?"

Anime/Manga- My Hero Academia by Kohei Horikoshi

PS. This is a collaboration of an RP between two people. So sorry if it sounds weird.

PSS. Rated XXX mainly because of adult fun.

Chapter 2

Bakugo was not really hyped like the rest of the class about this hero field trip. Search and rescue was and never really will be his strong suits. He listened to the instructions all while Kirishima was blabbing in his ear about how manly it was to rescue people from natural disasters and shit.

A little bit later, the warp gate appeared in the center of the complex, in which Shigaraki, Duke and the rest of the league walked out of, along with one of the nomu's.

Deku had his hood up, to hide his hair and eyes, he had heard that rumors about him were going around UA and some of them might recognize him. Low and behold, Kacchan was hard to miss with the spiky blond hair and giant grenades on his hands.

Now this is what Katsuki wanted. A real fight. But for some fucking reason 13 told them all to run away, it's to much for new students.

Deku smirked as the teachers tried so save the students, and tilted his head up a little more so that Kacchan could get a glimpse of him, not enough for him to recognize him fully, but enough for him to think they know one another.

Bakugo squinted a little at the hooded figure. He tilted his head a little confused.

'Why was some small boy with them? And why was that fucking smirk pissing him off!' Bakugo Thought.

He rushed toward the smirking fucker, despite his classmates and teachers protesting it.

Deku didn't move, letting him get in close before dodging quickly out of the way, knowing he always started a fight with a right hook. His hood fluttered revealing a bit of his green hair.

Bakugo froze. For once in his life he froze in a fight. His eyes dilated and he began to shake some. He took a step back, trying to give himself a better view point of who was under that hood.

He took this moment of weakness to his advantage and used it to take a hold of him and throw him back towards the crowd of students. He was smirking wider, his reaction was priceless.

Bakugo was taken back by the sudden turn of events. He grit his teeth and got back up, staring down the one person he hoped was not under that hood.

He decided to play along a bit longer before he revealed himself, since it would give Kacchan the knowledge that he was indeed quirkless. So he just decided to tease him a bit more, with the smirk and a hand gesture telling him to bring it on.

"Baku-bro, what's going on?" Kirishima asked when he saw that Bakugo had frozen.

"The fucker is fucking toying with me!" Bakugo rushed back in but this time with a kick straight to the fuckers face.

He dodged under it but in the process the hood fell off revealing his entire face and green hair.

He realized then that the game was over, he smirked at him.

"Funny seeing you here, Kacchan."

Bakugo got furious. He picked up his speed and aggressiveness, nearly turning insane. His movements became unpredictable as his mind went blank with rage.

He tried to dodge as much as he could, he was fast but not fast enough to dodge a well placed punch. Getting knocked to the ground.

He picked himself up quickly wiping a bit of blood from his nose. "Seems you've improved since we were children. Have you seen I have as well?" He said with a smirk, things were getting good now.

What Izuku said never registered. He just went back in recklessly, blinded with the pain and rage that was emitting from his eyes.

Just as he had suspected his movement were more frantic the more angry he became, leaving many gaps in his defenses. He knew why he was so angry. That day that the hero league took him in was the day that he had gone missing from the world, he hadn't shown up to class for the rest of the year and never returned home, many thought he was dead. Unknowing that he was the villain leagues newest secret weapon.

They both got in a few good hits, and for a 'quirkless loser' he was standing up pretty well against a man with an amazing quirk.

"Not so much of a quirkless loser now, am I Kacchan?!" He laughed loudly, as the battle continued.

Every time Izuku got back up pissed him off even more. He continued his blind rampage dispute his friends pleading him to shop.

He decided he wanted to try and play with his emotions more. So he sprinkled in a bit of sympathy. He allowed himself to get hit to the ground, and on command started to drip tears, and fake crying, though from all the training it sounded real.

"K-Kacchan..." he quietly fake sobbed. Then he put on his most heartbreaking, pleading, puppy dog eyes, and looked up at him, as if this was something he was forced into. "Help me..." he whispered out.

Bakugo hesitated, which gave his friend Sero a chance to tape him and drag him back to the rest of the class. This snapped Bakugo back to reality. Blood dripping from his lips, the taste of iron, made Bakugo nauseous. He looked back up toward Izuku and everyone could tell that Bakugos heat cracked.

He stood back up, not willing to give up the act yet. He turned back and ran back towards where the rest of the villains were, fighting to keep his scared facade, with the urge to laugh. The rest of the pro hero's were fighting off the nomus so it gave him the chance to escape back near Kurogiri, to where the students couldn't see him.

Bakugo watched as Izuku fled. His heat braking more and more until he could not handle it anymore. "DEKU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to wiggle out of his restaurants.

From behind Kurogiri, he couldn't help but break character for a moment and silently chuckle behind his hand, not like they could see him anyway.

Todoroki and Kirishima came behind Bakugo and held him back,

"Dude, chill, chill! What's up with that kid anyway?" Kirishima said loudly, feeling like he missed something.

"Fucking let me go damn it!" Bakugo barked, still trying to get out. "He...He..." For once in his life, Bakugo broke down in tears as he continued to struggle to get free.

The three of them continued to hold him back, Kirishima being more than a little scared that he was breaking down in front of them, what was going on?

"Katsuki. Calm down." Todoroki said softly using his first name, as he held him back. He was acting so strangely.

Bakugos anger rose a little at the mention of his first name. He gave a menacing glance at Todoroki before breaking down again.

They kept a tight hold on him, he wasn't acting like himself. Kirishima gave him a concerned look.

"Calm down OK. What happened? Who's that kid?" He asked softly trying to get him to calm down.

"Hes... that's... De... I..." Somehow the words escaped him as he tried to remember why he was so mad at him. Yes the fucker was a quirkless loser, yes he was an annoying crybaby, and yes he remembers telling him to take a swan dive off the middle school, but... what the fuck is he with the villains? Weren't it his dream to become a hero?

Kirishima, lessened his hold a bit, not letting go but just wanting to see what he would do, would he stay put or charge after him again?

"Breath Baku-bro, Breath. It's OK." He said softly.

Bakugo noticed that Kirishima loosened his grip some but stayed put and shook his head. "Damn it!, why now of all times did this fucker have to come back into my life?" Bakugo mumbled, more to himself then to the others.

Kirishima let go and stood in front of him, he's never seen the hot headed blond act like this before.

"Who is that kid?" He asked quietly, wanting to know why he was so upset.

"Tisk..." Bakugo looked away from his friend. "Midoriya... Izuku..." Bakugo finally cracked, pushing Kirishima to the side and running top speed after Izuku.

"Bakugo wait!" Kirishima exclaimed as he broke free.

Deku heard the shout and knew he was coming and quickly putting back up the facade and hid in the corner, making himself shake furiously as though scared for his life, before he got there he whispered to Kurogiri.

"Pretend to be threatening me. We can get a hostage. Trust me."

Bakugo got to were Izuku was and without hesitation, attacked the other villain, aiming for the metal like thing around his neck.

He hid and squeaked in 'fear'. As he watched the two of them fight. Kurogiri fighting back as much as could though ultimately failing, calling for the rest of the villains to fall back through the wrap.

While Bakugo was distracted, he whispered into his communicator which lead to the Shigaraki's ear piece.

"Leave me behind, I have a plan to take the one hostage."

"Fine!" A pissed off Shigaraki snarled in the earbud.

The villains that was able to get out did and as for the nomus, they were defeated and stuck with the heroes.

With the rest of the villains out he could put his plan into action, crying on command, and hiding into the corner, hoping Kacchan would come and clam him, coming up with story after story about why he was with the villains.

After Bakugo kicked Kurogiris ass and him escaping. Bakugo did go to Izuku, but not to really calm him down but to pick him up from the scruff of his jacket and yell at him.

He flinched back as he was picked up, scared and crying, but he let himself be yelled at. Because it was probably the quickest way for him to calm himself down was to get it out or break his heart more with his expressions of fear and sadness.

Bakugo could tell something was not right with Izuku. For starters, he fought back, second he had a fucked up grin that only villains had... and maybe himself. Third, and what confused him the most was that he could tell, no matter how hard Izuku could hide it that the tears... were fake and that pissed him off more.

"Kacchan please..." he whimpered out, he didn't know that he knew that he was faking. So he kept playing the part. Trying to loosen his grip and put him down.

"Why!" He kept barking, trying to make sense of what the fuck was going on. Even his friends were still confused on Bakugos reactions.

"I-i don't wanna hurt you..." he said looking into his eyes.

"Yha fucking right! I see it in your eyes you fucking psychopath!" He yelled again.

His mouth twitched up for a split second as he forced himself to stay in character.

"I-I don't know what your talking about, Kacchan..."

"Don't fucking play dumb with me!" He slammed Izuku into the wall hard. "What the fuck happened to you Deku!"

He was surprised at being pushed into the wall, before breaking character completely to start laugh, starting off as chuckling, then quickly turning into hard laughter. Though it sounded so much different to his laughter as they were children, it was definitely more maniacal, more villainess.

"Alright alright, ya got me, but you should have seen your face! Ahhhh priceless!" He laughed out.

Bakugos face went to slight surprise to irritation in seconds. He slammed Izuku again into the wall. "What the fuck happened.." He growled getting up into Izukus face.

He ignored his question again.

"What gave me away? Hmm? What gave away that it was all an act? A trick?" He smirked at him, he wanted to see just how far he could push him.

"Quit dodging the question Deku. What the fuck happened!"

"I joined the villains." He said simply. He was highly amused by his reactions.

The rest of the class was starting to file up to what's what was happening and listen in.

"Why!" Bakugo cried out, an inch from Izukus face. Bakugo was starting to tear up again himself.

"And you call me a crybaby." He mumbles.

"And I believe it was you who cause this Kacchan." He said dropping the smirk and getting serious for a moment.

"Deku..." Bakugos resolve was breaking, his hand trembling. He dropped Izuku and put his head on Izukus chest. To the rest of the class, it looked like Bakugo gave up.

Deku scowled and pushed him away, starting to walk back towards the entrance to the building

"Weren't you the same person who told me, if I'm not mistaken. 'If you want a quirk so badly, why don't do a dolphin dive off the school roof and hope you get lucky in another life.'" He said to him, venom dripping off his words.

Bakugo kept his head down, and clenched his fists, listening to Izukus words, letting them sink in. He deserved the venom. He did say that to him. How the fuck could he call himself a hero if he made someone a villain, the one person who was with him from the beginning, turned into a villain.

He quickly turned around a ran after Izuku, just like how Izuku did for him when they were young.

He kept walking no one was doing anything to stop him. He'd escape and get Kurogiri to teleport him back to base, his mission might had failed but at least he taught one of the two reasons of why he never became a hero a lesson.

Just before Izuku pushed the door open, Bakugo grabbed Izuku from behind and hugged him.

He froze for a moment, his hand on the door. It's been so long since he's had human contact, and he had forgotten what it had felt like.

He stood there for a moment, before coming back to his senses, he pushed him off of him and ran out the door, maybe staying was a bad idea...

Bakugo followed him. No matter how hard Izuku tried to loose him, Izuku was always in Bakugos sight.

He kept glancing back, he needed to get away from him so he could get Kurogiri to warp him home, he took a few back alleys and quickly hid behind a dumpster at a 4 way turn. That would keep him off his tail.

Bakugo stopped in the 4 way street. Izuku noticed that Bakugo closed his eyes for a moment before turning towards were he was and walked to the dumpster. Bakugo did not seem pissed, but more sad and defeated.

He stayed quiet, staying hidden. He wanted him to go away.

Bakugo stepped up in front of Izuku, and stayed quiet himself.

After a moment. "I... Izuku..." he softly said.

He stood up and pushed him away again, walking past him. With a scowl.

"Stop following me." He spat

"No... I don't want to lose you again." He turned around and looked at him.

"You never wanted to be friends with me when we were little, or in high school." He turned around to face him, anger clear on his face. "What's changed! Is it because I'm a threat now? Is it because even without a flashy quirk I've managed to do greater things than you? Or is it because you feel sorry for all those years you told me to kill myself and stop trying to be a hero? Which is it!" He yelled at him, venom dripping acid off every word.

"I...I'm... sorry..." Bakugo falls to his knees in front of Izuku. "You are right... i... I'm the reason for all this...i... I just wanted to protect...you..." Bakugo was breaking with every word he said.

"From what? The world? Society? The villains? You were too hot headed and egotistical to realize the impact you have on other people." He said to him. He started to walk back away. "Maybe this encounter will make you think twice before telling someone to give up on not only there dreams, but there life."

He stopped at the end of the ally.

"And by the way, your not the only reason why I joined the villains." He said quieter.

"Tell All Might I said Thanks for the helpful words." He said sarcastically, before taking off down the street.

Bakugo stayed there, wallowing in his self doubt. It was a good hour before any of his classmates found him.

Kirishima was the one to find him.

"Baku-bro." He said kneeling down next to him. "Are you OK?" He asked quietly. "We were all worried sick."

Bakugo was silent and slightly shaking, looking to the ground.

He put an arm around him. "Tell me what happened." He said softly, giving him the chance to decline if he didn't feel like talking about it.

Bakugo slowly shook his head and got up. Walking slowly back to the school.

He stood up and followed him, he knew he didn't wanna talk about it. Maybe he just needed to sort a few things out before he'd wanna talk about it. He called up the other classmates that were searching.

"I found him, were heading back to the school, he doesn't look well."

Once Bakugo got back to the school he went straight to the classroom and sat at his desk. He put his head down and tried to fall asleep.

He couldn't sleep well, because what Deku said kept playing over and over in his mind.

Deku climbed onto a rooftop and called for Kurogiri, to warp him back to base. His plan didn't go quite as planned, but it's OK.

Bakugo never went home that night. He stayed there in the classroom till the next day, still in his hero costume.


	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer-

"Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue... / I do not own, so please don't sue."

"If I owned this work, don't you think I would have _better_ things to do with my time than write fanfiction?"

Anime/Manga- My Hero Academia by Kohei Horikoshi

PS. This is a collaboration of an RP between two people. So sorry if it sounds weird.

PSS. Rated XXX mainly because of adult fun.

Chapter 3

Kirishima came to class the next day extremely early. He wanted to make him feel better but didn't know how. He stood next to his desk. "Bakugo." He said softly, shaking his shoulder gently.

Bakugo jolted up, he had circles under his eyes.

He jumped back a little. "Are you OK?" He asked quietly.

"Go away shitty hair." Bakugo mumbled as he replaced his head on the desk.

"I'm just worried man, I've never seen you act like that before, I just wanna make sure your OK, is all..." he said quietly, he was anyone's best chance at getting him to explain what had happened back there between the two of them, who the boy was and how they know one another.

"Just fuck off." He mutters again facing down.

He sighed, "OK. But if you ever wanna talk. I'm here." He said quietly before starting to walk out, letting him be.

As much as Kirishima was hoping that Bakugo would stop him, he didn't. Not long after Kirishima left Bakugo did get up and went looking for All Might. Anyone who tried to stop him was just ignored.

All Might was in the teachers lounge with Principal Nezu. Casually sipping a cup of coffee, in his shriveled form.

Bakugo walks I to the room without knocking, looking like he is possessed with something.

He quickly shifts to his muscular form, nearly dropping his coffee.

"Young Bakugo, What brings you hear so early?" He asks

"You really should knock before you come in, this is the teachers lounge after all." Nezu said.

Bakugo completely ignored the fact All Might grow. "All Might...How do you know Midoriya..." Bakugo said in a raspy voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "I rescued young Midoriya from a slime monster around a year back, said he wanted to become a hero like me someday, but without a quirk he was bound to fail in his quest to become a hero."

"Tisk..." Was all he said. Bakugo left the room and headed down the hall.

"What was that about?" He asked principal Nezu.

"I have no clue."

Bakugo never showed back up to class, instead he finally headed home and took a shower and got into some regular clothes before packing a bag full of some of his belongings and left the house.

The rest f the class was confused about why Bakugo never showed up to class.

Back at the villain lair everything was going relatively smoothly, though it was boring. After his adventure with Kacchan everything else seemed boring. So he left for a bit to stir up some trouble. Walking along the street with his hood up. Looking for a good place.

Bakugo spent the day wondering aimlessly around town and going to the neighboring towns. Just walking around, all while looking to the ground depressed.

It was nearing night time so when it started to get dark he let his hood down, he was walking around the neighboring town. Just getting a feel for the cities. He needed a break from Shigaraki's complaining anyway, he was such a child.

Bakugo continued his self hating, mindless walk even though the night. He never even stopped to eat.

He leaned against the wall of a store looking up at the sky, his green hair revealed and blowing in the shallow breeze. he sighed softly, content. Nothing could ruin this moment. ((Or so he thought))

Not really looking around his surroundings, Bakugo walked into a busy street.

He noticed the blond boy and smirked to himself. Play time.

"Oh Kacchan!" He yelled before ducking into a nearby alley.

Bakugo looked up just in time to get a face full on bright lights and honking. He shook his head finally getting back to reality.

I swear I just herd Izuku.

Bakugo thought as he stepped back onto the curb.

He peaked out and smirked. "Kachaaaaaan!" He called, before ducking back in the alley.

Bakugo panicked a little and started to frantically look for the voice. While looking around he realized that he had no fucking idea were he was at.

He started to climb to the top of the building, calling out again when he got to the top.

"Yooohooooo!"

Bakugo looked up to see Izuku on a near by roof. He quickly ran to try to meet him up there.

He smirked and started to hop from rooftop to rooftop, he liked a good game of tag.

By the time Bakugo was on the roof top he was already huffing and puffing. He looked around for Izuku and realized he was a few roof tops away. He tried to do the math in his head and the only conclusion was that he managed to jump across. He went to the nearest edge closet to Izuku and gauged the gap. He figured normally he could jump it no problem but... he was already exhausted and hungry to even think he could jump it. So all he could do was watch Izuku with a sad face of despair and defeat.

He turned around and realized he wasn't chasing him. He stopped and started back towards him. Stopping a few rooftops away.

"Come on. Chase after me." He said loudly, tag was no fun if there was only one player.

"Do you want me to fucking kill myself?" He yelled back, trying to hold back the stomach pain of not eating all day.

He hopped back over to the same rooftop as him.

"Come on. Running away is t fun if there isn't someone to chase you." He said frowning, before getting a closer look at him.

"You look terrible."

"I wonder fucking why." Bakugo slid down so he was sitting against a wall. "I'm fucking exhausted you idiot... also..."

"Did you not sleep? Eat?" He asked, he wanted him to be healthy so he had someone to chase after him.

He shook his head and looked away. "No, I couldn't."

"Why?" He asked him.

"Tisk... I'll give you a wild guess." He glares at Izuku tiredly.

"Don't make the villain tell the hero how to take care of himself." He said kneeling down in front of him.

"Am I really a hero tho?" Looking straight at Izuku. And... his stomach growled loudly and Bakugo gave a face slight discomfort.

He tutted. Standing up. "Stay here I'll be back." He said before jumping down the fire exit of the building.

He went to a nearby market place and stole a bit of food, bring it back up to the roof.

"Here." He said handing him the food he had gotten.

"Tisk... I could have given you some money... idiot." Bakugo still takes the food and starts to eat it slowly. "You can sit you know..." He stated while chewing.

"Ya but if there's no risk where's the fun?" He asked sitting on the roof in front of him.

Bakugo rolled his eyes and finished the food. Bakugo got up slowly. "Hay... come here...please.." He held out a hand to Izuku.

He looked up at the hand before slowly standing and taking it. Not quiet sure what he was going to do.

Bakugo pulled Izuku in close and while Izuku was caught off guard he kissed him on the lips, passionately.

His eyes widened, he pulled away from the kiss, but not the hug. He looked away, he wasn't comfortable with a kiss yet, though the contact felt nice.

He shook his head.

Bakugo stayed quiet, but continued to hug Izuku tightly. Not really wanting to let go.

After a moment he did speak. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said softly. Before a voice came out of his watch, a raspy one. Shigaraki.

"Deku where are you, we need you back at base to work on a new plan."

He pulled away from the hug, looking at him.

"I gotta go. Take care of yourself and maybe next time we can have a little more fun." He said before starting to jump across the roof tops again.

"In the neighboring town, heading to the Rendezvous site " he said into his watch.

"Izuku!" He tried to call out after him. "T...Take me with you damn it..." Bakugo tried to jump the the next roof to fallow Izuku and barely made.

"Trust me Kacchan! Don't follow me! Meet me here tomorrow at noon!" He yelled back before jumping down the fire exit a few rooftops away.

Bakugo got up and stopped, looking a little frustrated he complied to what Izuku said.

Bakugo spent that night at a hotel that was close by.

He went to bed that night, his head full of memories of him and Kacchan's youth. Then that damned hug. It's been over a year since he's had any sort of affectionate human contact, it was nice. He shook his head, no, he couldn't loose sight of his mission, to get close to all might. Kacchan was nothing but a plaything, something to amuse him.

That night Bakugos phone blew up with massage and missed phone calls, which Bakugo never even looked at. He wondered why he even brought his phone in the first place, it wasn't like he wanted to go back. It wasn't long before he just turned his phone off completely.

That night he did sleep, but not as well as he hoped. All he could see in his dream was all the self hate, all of his past mistakes. He just wished he sucked up his pride when he was younger and just admitted that he loved Izuku.

The next day he was waiting on the rooftop at around 11:15. He needed to get out from Shigaraki and he was bored again. He had brought more fruit from the market, sitting in a small bag next to him. Just twirling his knife in his hand, just admiring it, lost in his own thoughts.

He must have dozed off for a bit, his hand still on the knife as he leaned against one of the big AC units on the top of the building.

Bakugo managed to got to the roof about 11:50. He quickly noticed Izuku sleeping against the AC unit. Some how Bakugo managed to get next to Izuku without waking him so he quickly grabbed Izukus hand that had the knife, he really didn't want Izuku to reactivity stab him, and placed a kiss on the boys lips.

He jerked awake, the hand with the knife instinctively wanting to move and slash at whatever had woken him. He pulled away from the kiss again. Kisses weren't really his thing.

"Morning sunshine." Bakugo joked as he let go of Izukus wrist and backed off.

"...so..." Bakugo looked away some, trying to figure out what's next.

He stood up, he didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. He stowed the knife back in its sheath. "Sorry didn't realize I fell asleep."

"Its fine...so... what now?" Bakugos expression was that of sorrow and maybe a little hope.

"Oh... ah...and I did talk to all might."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said "and what did he say?" He asked crossing his arms.

"He admitted to crushing your dream... and did you know the all might we know isn't even the real all might?"

"We've had an idea. He found some information that said that he can only use his powers for a limited time, thanks to a big fight that injured him."

"Ha... figures...so, then what's the plan against your dream killer?"

He raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you so intent on knowing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Couse I am no fucking hero... I'm better off being a villain with you..."

He smirked. "I'd be glad for you to join us, but sadly I'm not the one in charge. I'd have to bring you to Shigaraki. Though because you were with the UA students I don't think he'd be very interested in letting you join yet. Plus..." he chuckled to himself "he's throwing one of his tantrums again."

"Well... then use me as a student at UA." The name of the school was now tasting vile. "I can get close to all might." Even All Mights name was sounding wrong to him.

"A spy? That's a good idea" he said smirking. "I'll bring it up to Shigaraki after he's done being a little bitch baby." He got out a small piece of paper and wrote something on it, folding it and giving it to him. "Here, this will call my communicator. I always have it on me so if I don't answer I'm ether near the other villains or can't talk, so don't try to call again, I'll give you a call back when I can."

Bakugo nodded. "So... are we on better terms... at least?"

"Let's just call ourselves allies for now. I trust you for what that's worth" he said.

Bakugo sighs. At least he got that much. Bakugo just hoped that one day his real dream would come true, obviously not the hero one but the one with Izuku. "So what kind of information you want exactly?"

"We need information on any and all of his weaknesses. Any information is useful information. Get us something good and you may have a better chance of joining."

"All right..." was all he said as he pocketed the paper. "So... how is it with the villains?" Bakugo tried to make some conversation at least before he had to see Izuku leave.

"All depends on Shigaraki's mood. If he's calm it normally relatively OK. If he's in a bad mood, everyone is tense. Those are the days I go out and get away from everyone. The lair is boring, and can drive me up the wall. The last time he tried to keep me in there when everyone was in a bad mood I almost killed him. Pent up energy can be a Terrible thing."

"Tisk... then just let me know if you want to hang out or something. ... also... you should at least see your mom sometime. She misses you."

"She wouldn't approve. She'd disown me for becoming a villain." He said softly.

"Who said you had to tell her your a villain? No one knows you are but me... I think..."

"I'm not going back." He said quietly.

"I'm not telling you to. Just let her know you are all right." He stretches some and takes out his phone. Bakugo realized it was off and turned it on. A moment later it goes off non stop with massages and missed calls. "Why the fuck do I have to be so fucking popular." He groaned.

He snorted. "What's that like?" He asked sarcastically

"Trust me, you don't want it." Once the phone finally stops going off he looks at who was massaging him first.

His communicator starts going off, he holds a finger to his lips for him before answering. Shigaraki.

"Deku, were have you run off to this time?!" The raspy voice said annoyed.

"Just out." He said casually rolling his eyes, he was still in his mood.

"Well get back, now. we need to discuss with the higher ups about the nomus and how long we have to wait to get more."

"Yes sir, heading back now." He said annoyance running through his words

"Don't take that tone of voice with m-"

He hung up before muttering to himself, rubbing his face annoyed.

"He's still in one of his moods."

Bakugo got up and gave Izuku a kiss on his forehead. "I guess its bye for now? Or do you want to let that fucker wait more and we have some fun?"

He let the kiss to his forehead go, it was better than the lips at least. "No I better go. If I skip out he'll just be even more pissy." He said with a roll of his eyes, starting to walk off. "I'll be out of commission for a few hours but feel free to call me anytime after, again if I don't pick up, don't call again. I'll get back to you soon enough."

Before heading back to the school or home, he didn't really care for today, he looked through is massages.

Most of the messages were from his mom and from Kirishima and the rest of the (What Kirishima calls them.) "Baku-squad"

At least 70 missed calls from Kirishima and around 20 from his mom.

Bakugo read through the last massage from Kirishima, he honestly could care less from the hag.

'Please man. I'm here if you wanna talk about this.'

Was the last text from Kirishima.

Bakugo groaned. He honestly hated the fact that Kirishima cared so fucking much for him. He decided to at least look at the latest text from his mother, as much as he hated it.

'Come home safe'

He snickered a little at how his mother was so naive. He looked at the time and realized it was only 2pm. He new he would not make it back to the school before it ended so he just headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

**********Warning SEX**********

Chapter 4

Deku went back to the lair and suffered through Shigaraki's rant about villains and him arguing with the higher up for around an hour straight, not really paying attention, this was the type of meeting he often avoided because it made his patience paper thin, he sat there twirling his knife in between his fingers, pretty much ready to storm out and go trick a cop into an alley way and then knock him out just for the hell of it.

"Deku! Are you paying attention?!" Shigaraki said looking back at him.

"Yup." He said simply in a monotone voice, he honestly could care less about this meeting.

Once Bakugo got home he went straight for his room, avoiding his parents altogether. For once in his life, since Izuku disappeared, he felt lighter. He just hoped that this decision was not going to get Izuku or him killed, namely Izuku, he really didn't care if he died if it meant Izuku could see another day.

The meeting was called to be dismissed and Deku instantly walked out of the doors and up to the roof, knife in hand. He took off from building to building, getting away from that place and to somewhere where he could calm his nerves from making him literally go insane.

Bakugo laid there on his bed looking at the paper Izuku gave him.

I with he said I could just text the number, it would be so much easier.

He sighed and took his phone out and put the number in his contacts as 'Zuku'.

I guess I should at least call so that he has my number to.

He thought as he subconsciously pressed the call button.

He stuck his knife into the side of a metal wall, before he felt his communicator start to go off. He hated that he had to call when he was in such a pissy mood but he had to answer him. He pressed answer so that he could speak through the communicator.

"Hey." He said casually, pulling his knife out of the wall, with a metallic screech.

Bakugo winced at the sound through the phone. "Is everything all right?" He said as soon as that sound stopped.

"Fine. Had to listen to Shigaraki complain for two and a half hours, so forgive me if I'm a little up the wall." He said irritation in his voice, not directed at him but at Shigaraki.

"Well my parents are out if you want to just relax here? If you want of course..." The last part he panicked and quickly said as he face palmed because he sounded fucking desperate.

"Maybe later. I need to get out. Clear my head. It doesn't help that that old run down bar is so dreary and boring." He said as he jumped down and knocked over a trash can. "But there's nothing wrong with stirring up a bit of trouble." He said slyly, you could hear the wicked look on his face.

Bakugo winced again when he herd the trash can. He couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to truly let loose, because he was training to be a 'hero' he had to hold back, but... he shook his head, he could not think like that yet, he needed to get the information first.

"Just don't get caught... OK?"

"Can't promise anything." He said putting his hood up as he wanted the alleyways. Finding a nice brick wall, looked freshly build. "Perfect." He muttered to himself before taking out a smaller throwing knife and dragging it across the wall, making a dull scratching sound as carved a huge VL onto the wall. He felt thoroughly satisfied now.

"Hmmmm...Izuku?"

He sheathed the other knife. "OK where do you wanna meet?" He asked in a lighter, happier tone, as he walked out of the alley with a smile.

Bakugo was kinda surprised by this sudden change. "Um. You mean now?"

"Ya, you said your parents weren't home."

"Would you mind... my place? Or would you rather a public...place?" Bakugo studdard out like a love struck puppy.

"Doesn't matter to me." He said walking down the alley.

"Then... my place...please" Bakugo blushed so hard he almost dropped the phone. He felt like he was fucking sounding desperate and he hated that.

"Alright then. I'll be there in 5. You haven't moved since we were kids right?" He asked turning around and walking the other way to where they grew up.

"Nope..." Bakugo went down stairs and waited outside. He was obviously nervous, but he new that now that Izuku was back in his life, he needed to confess to him at the very least. And also his fucking hormones were going to fucking crazy for him to think straight.

He walked over, stopping a few streets away to look at his old childhood home, and the playground where he very clearly recalled Kacchan bullying him all those years ago. "Tisk" he walked away from there and over to where Kacchan had liked for his whole life. Seeing him standing at the door. He raised a hand in a greeting.

Bakugo smiled nervously. "Hay..." He said before he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. "Come on in... you thirsty?" He opened the door for Izuku to enter.

He stepped in, and looked around, this place hasn't changed much since he they were kids. "What do you got?" He asked.

"Um... water, tea, juice..."

"I'll take a water then." He smiled slightly, continuing to poke around the living room of the house.

Bakugo left Izuku alone for the moment and got him a glass of water. Once Bakugo handed him the glass he looked to the side, trying not to make eye contact. It was obvious that Bakugo was blushing slightly and that he was trying to hide it and to stop it.

"Are you OK?" He asked, noticing how his face was red.

"Well...um.." Bakugo took a deep breath. "You probably have noticed that i... like you and... I'm sorry for being so mean to you when we were kids. I was too scared of my emotions and that I was gay..."

He was a little taken aback. He sighed, setting the water on the coffee table. "Listen Kacchan. I know our past isn't the best. And neither of our records are very clean. But we haven't seen each other for at least a year or two, we've both changed a lot in the last few years. And I feel like we should get to know the new versions of each other before we jump into relationship stuff." He chuckled. "I mean hell, the last time we saw each other was that day you burned my hero notebook. It's been a while since then." He didn't sound upset or angry.

"I fucking know that! Its just... This fucking new you, is fucking turning me on damn it!" Bakugo blurted out frustrated.

A dark blush made its way onto his face. He didn't know how to react or feel.

Bakugo growled in frustration and started to pace in a circle to try to calm done, face palming in the process.

He definitely felt a little embarrassed, also EXTREMELY flattered, and a little of something else he couldn't quite place. "K-Kacchan." He said as he watched him pace around.

Bakugo stopped to look at Izuku. His face just as red. "What?" He studdard.

He didn't really know what to say. He wanted to get to know the new him more before they started any sort of relationship. But with his straight up confession that the new him turned him on, was sort of mind blowing. He smiled and chuckled lightly before smirking. "Is that really what you think of me?" He asked curiously, with a sly grin.

Bakugo blushed even more if it was even possible. It was obvious that it was taking a lot of effort for Bakugo to not try to get physical, so all he did was nod.

He smirked villainously at him. "I'll have to remember that." He smirked widely with teeth. "This should be fun." He was obviously planning on teasing him with that.

"Damn it Izuku.." Bakugo huffed before his resolve broke. Bakugo stormed toward Izuku and grabbed his wrist and lead him to his room.

"Woah!" He exclaimed as he led himself he lead, he smirked again.

Bakugo practically through Izuku into his room and he locked his door. He didn't waste any time for he pushed Izuku into his bed and stretched him as he started to kiss Izukus neck.

He smirked at how forceful he was being, though he couldn't say he disliked it. He liked it rough. He chuckled "eager one aren't you?" He asked with a sly smirk. Keeping his sly demeanor up as the kisses were placed, they felt so nice over his touch starved skin, but he wanted to make him fight to a reaction.

Bakugo feel how Izuku wanted to tease him so he bit playfully on his neck and sucking on it, leaving his mark on his pray.

His pulse jumped at the bite, and he bit his lip lightly. This really was nice.

Bakugo could feel that Izuku was relaxing some, so he moved his lips to his, going in for an aggressive approach since he was letting his instincts take over.

He smirked and kissed back roughly, flexing his fingers wanting to tug on his hair, but with him holding them down there was pretty much nothing he could do.

"You trying to be dominant? Izuku?" Bakugo whispered into the boys ear, licking his neck some.

He hummed slightly, smirking again.

"Just trying to make things a bit more interesting." He said softly, it was obvious that he was submitting to him or else he would be doing more to escape his grasp. He chuckled. "I can take more than kitten licks." He teased, wanting it rough.

Bakugo snickered a little, "good" he proceeded to bite Izukus jawline, collar bone, and shoulder all while he shifted some, letting Izukus arms go and placing a leg between Izukus and with his knee, grinding him ruffly.

He let his persona drop with a soft sound at the bites, and a sharp intake and shallow moan at the grinding. He was hardening quickly under his knee.

"I new I could brake you." Bakugo muttered in between his biting.

He smirks again. "Hardly call this breaking me." He said teasingly. Sure the bites were getting out small sounds.

"You think you can do better?" He challenged.

He smirked. "I would if I wasn't so curious to see how this scenario turned out." He said almost flirtatiously as he gripped him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Bakugo happily indulged, biting at Izukus bottom lip as he continued to grind him with his leg.

A few more sounds slipped loose as he parted his lips for him, his tongue farting out and already starting to battle with his.

Bakugo enjoyed the make out session, the battling for dominance in there mouths. Bakugo took his chance and slid Izukus pants down as they continued to make out.

He was definitely horny now. Cheeks flushed red, fully hard and eyes slightly glazed over. Since his hands were free he tangled them up and into his hair, tugging lightly on it, testing the waters for what he liked, as more small sounds escaped.

Bakugo didn't mind the tugging much, but did enjoy making out with Izuku the most... so far. So as they continued there tongue war, he slipped his hand into Izukus boxers and started to give him a slow hand job, teasing him into insanity.

His mouth opened with a quiet breathy moan as he felt the hand on his member, going painfully slow. He knew what he was trying to do, and he refused to break yet, biting his lip as he tugged more on his hair.

"What's the matter Zuku? Can't take it?" As Bakugo goes even slower.

He bit his lip again, he hated that he was going so slow, yet he wouldn't crack yet. He opened his lust filled emerald green eyes, to look right into his red ones to show that he wasn't going to crack yet.

Bakugo glared straight into those emerald eyes, smirked and stopped his teasing of his dick. "Maybe I should just get you to pleasure me first?"

A small wine unconsciously left his throat, he quickly covered his mouth. His dick was hard and craving attention, and the loss of what little friction it was was painful. His mind slightly clouded with need, some of it showing in his eyes.

"If you really want it that badly?" Bakugo got up and whipped his own hard, thick dick out in front of Izukus face. "Show me..." He demanded.

His eyes darkened at the sight of it, as another small wine left his throat, he leaned forward slightly to lick over his head, getting a taste, he'd never sucked a cock before.

Bakugo smirked some as he watched Izuku interact with his dick. He ruffly put his hand in the boys hair and pulled ruffly some. "Come on... don't be shy..."

He whimpered slightly in arousal, as he licked up his shaft from base to tip, licking around what he would soon be taking down, he just hoped he got the small hint that this was his first time taking it in his mouth, but that it didn't stop him from being a little rough.

Bakugo enjoyed the tease Izuku was giving him. He did figure it was both of there first times and he was glad he was able to do it with Izuku and no one else.

He soon slid back up to the tip, wetting his lips before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly. He was purposely not using his hands.

Bakugo moaned some as Izuku finally started to put it into his mouth.

He smirked as much as he could, taking more of it in. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, So trial and error. He pulled up to where his tip was only in and slid back down lower, repeating this a few times till he got around 4/5th of the way down, before his gag reflex started up. He'd have to train himself not to gag.

Bakugo held a strong grip in Izukus hair. He tried to help get the boy into a steady pace as he marveled at how obedient Izuku was... for a villain.

he loved to be taken advantage of sexually, though he considers himself a switch. He can be one hell of a sadistic dominant, that's where he shows his true villain sides. Though if anyone tried to take advantage of him on the streets, they'd probably get killed.

He was starting to get the hang of this, running his tongue along the underside of him And sucking lightly, keeping his mouth and cheeks loose while his lips where tight.

Bakugo enjoyed every bit of this, moaning loudly, not holding back. After a few more moments he shoves his dick fully into Izukus mouth and cums. He relaxes his grip some as he falls over on the bed huffing some.

He choked a bit of it, some dripping down his chin as he pulled off and coughed. Swallowing what he could.

His dick was physically dripping, precum soaking into the fabric over the head of his dick. He wines needily.

"All right... I guess you need some attention to." Bakugo growled as he got back up and pushed Izuku onto his back. He ruffly grabs Izukus dick and pumps it a few times before fully going down on it. Like the natural born whore he was he skillfully sucked and pumped Izukus dick till the boy could not take it. While he was messing with Izukus dick, he placed a finger in Izukus ass and swiveled it around a bit, teasing that entrance for later.

He moaned out at the rough strokes, and moaned louder at how skilled he was. He tangled his fingers in his hair, tugging roughly and pushing him down. His back arched as he sucked, his eyes fluttering shut. And he gasped slightly in between the moans as the finger was inserted. This sensation was absolutely intoxicating. "Fuck Kacchan~" he moaned out like a fucking slut.

Bakugo snickered some as Izukus dick was still in his mouth, sending a new vibration of sensation to the boy. He figured Izuku was ready so he inserted a second finger, stretched his ass hole with every suck and pump.

He moaned out as the vibration climbed up his spine. He was already close. His back arching down onto the fingers, pushing them deeper. His breathing was quick and heavy.

Bakugo now put 3 fingers in moving them around, opening him up even more as Izuku climaxed.

He moaned out as he came down his throat. Shivering slightly as he didn't stop. "K-acchan~" he moaned out as his fingers kept going, it was the best thing he's ever felt in his life.

"So how would you like me to take you?~~" Bakugo softly said as he removed his fingers. He gave Izuku a smile as he went to his face and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Missionary? Doggy? Hmmm?"

"Take me just like this~" he said softly, biting his lips as they kissed.

Bakugo smiled and lined himself up. Slowly so that he wouldn't hurt Izuku too much, he slipped himself in all the way.

"Your so tight Izuku, relax."

His brain was conflicted between going straight in rough and starting slow because it was his first time, he took a breath and relaxed slightly. It did feel really nice

"I'm going to start to move." Bakugo stared slow to get a feel of but then started to faster. It wasn't long till he found that one spot he red about that can make a guy go crazy, so with each thrust he hit Izukus prostate, giving the boy as much blissful pleasure as possible.

He arched sharply, as he gasped out a loud moan, biting his lip hard, and breathing hard. "Fuck Kacchan~" he moaned hoarsely, he didn't know what that was but it felt so good.

"Your mine." Bakugo groaned out at he kept pounding away. Izukus moans, his body, his everything was so intoxicating for Bakugo. He was so happy that he was finally able to let loose his feelings and do what he really wanted to do with Izuku. Bakugo quickly got to his breaking point. He bent down and bit Izukus neck hard as he thrust harder and faster till he himself came deep inside Izuku. With Bakugo panting like a bitch he went and kissed Izuku, still in his blissful high.

He quickly lost himself, moaning out loudly with no filter as he was pounded into the bed, he looked and sounded like a full blown whore and he loved every second off it, his mind blanking out from the immense pleasure. He came hard for the second time, with a strangled cry. His vision going completely white as he laid there, completely blissed out.

Bakugo was glad he looked the door since there was no way in hell he would be able to get up. He did however moved and positioned himself so that he was spooning Izuku and fell asleep, whit a big stupid grin on his face as he held Izuku tightly.

He passed out not to long after he pulled out. A completely blissful sleep. Not even hearing when his communicator started going off.

Bakugo on the other hand herd it go off and nudged Izuku awake to answer it.

He slowly awoke, leaning over and pressing answer.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"Where in gods name have you run off to this time!?" Shigaraki's voice said from the communicator.

"Just out, I'll be back in the morning, chill." He said kinda annoyed.

"What's wrong with you? You sound weird."

"It's cause I was asleep asshole."

Bakugo continued to hold Izuku in hopes to help him keep calm. In all honesty this Shigaraki guy was starting to get on his nerves but he decided it would be best if he stayed quiet.

"Where?"

"Look it doesn't matter. I'll be back in the morning. OK?"

"Fine but get back here in the morning"

"I will" he said before hanging up. Rubbing his face before cuddling into him, he was still sleepy.

Bakugo smiled, he was glad Izuku was willing to do a simple thing and cuddle with him. He nuzzled the boys neck and gave him a little kiss there before falling asleep again.

He fell asleep in his arms, his warmth felt great against his touch starved skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning both boys were rudely awoken by Bakugo's mother pounding on Katsuki's door trying to wake her son up. Bakugo groggily got up and yelled at the door.

"Shut the fuck up you old hag! I'm getting ready for school so fuck off!" Like always Bakugo sounded irritated.

He jerked awake, rolling on his back and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "God this place is so noisy in the mornings." He mutters to himself, before sitting up. "I should go." He said quietly, standing and looking for his clothes.

Bakugo pointed to the floor were they were pushed off and got out of bed himself. He went to his closet and got his uniform and began pulling it on as he watched Izuku put his clothes on. Once both boys were done Bakugo gave Izuku a sweet kiss on the lips with a soft loving smile. "Thanks for last night." He said softly.

He smirked. "No prob. But just so you know. I'm holding that 'this new you turns me on' thing above your head for a while." He was walking over to his window before he saw something, he walks over to his closet and took one of his shirts. "I'm taking this." He smirked opening the window and ducking halfway out.

Bakugo honestly didn't mind holding that against him, but him taking one of his shirts confused him some but it was Izuku after all. Bakugo sighed and headed to school. Today was going to be a long day...

He headed back to the lair, sneaking in through the window of his room and putting the shirt under his pillow where no one would find it, he for jumping back out the window and into the one in the main bar. Luckily Shigaraki was in a better mood than he was the other day, so he brought up the idea of a spy.

"Your late..."Shigaraki's raspy voice mutter as he scratched his neck.

"Well got a little caught up with something. I got an idea of how to get inside information on the symbol of peace." He said knowing that he didn't like hearing all Mights name.

"Oh really now? How the fuck we going to do that?" He started to sound a little irritated as he stared at Deku.

"A spy. A double agent inside of UA. And I've got the perfect person for the job. A former friend of mine who got accepted into UA but has grown tired of Hero work, and wants to join us. I told him if he could get us some good information that maybe he'd prove himself worthy enough to have a chance at joining." He smirked crossing his arms.

"And you think he wont double cross us? And what the fuck is on your neck?"

"I'm pretty much certain. And a bruise, got into a bit of a fight." He lied.

"Fine... whatever... just don't go running off like that without telling us. You are to big of an asset to get your ass arrested." He growled.

"Psh. Like I'll get caught by those gullible bastards." He chuckled.

-Back to Bakugo-

Bakugo got to class on time and acted as if nothing happened the last few days.

Kirishima literally pestered him the whole day asking about why he never answered his calls and where he had run off too, only to get nothing but glares and the cold shoulder.

Once the hero training class came up Bakugo felt uncomfortable, but he put on his go fuck yourself act and kept a close eye on All Might.

All Might showed almost no sign of weakness during the hero class, just left quickly after the period was over back to the teachers lounge.

Bakugo followed, he did remember that he inflated once in a panic so he wanted to see if that was what was happening.

He closed the door and deflated. Walking over to the couch.

"Not able to keep your form for as long can't you?" Principal Nezu asks sliding him a cup of tea.

"No, ever since that fight my power has slowly been decreasing and I can't hold that form as long without burning out, I've got to find a predecessor for my power before the chain dies out completely."

A moment later Bakugo walks in without knocking, again, and closes the door behind him quickly.

All Might instantly puffs up again.

"Really, young Bakugo you really must start knocking before you enter." He said.

Bakugo growled some. "You can drop the fucking act, I know that's not your 'real' form."

He looked over at Principal Nezu. "I have no idea what your talking about." He said quickly.

"Don't fucking play dumb with me. I remember you fucking inflated in a panic the last time I found you in here."

He sighed, and quickly deflated again. "No one must know about this." He said looking up at him with his sunken eyes and frail body.

Bakugo was slightly taken aback by this but was curious too. "So what the hell happened?"

"No one know that this is what there symbol of peace truly looked like. Under that big bright smile and heroic attitude, it's just a man who was scared for his life and others."

"Yha we are only human." Bakugo sarcastically said.

"What you have seen here is never to be spoken to another soul. If the public ever found out about this, it would be chaos"

"Fine... its going to suck when you ever you retire though."

"Couse I don't think Endever can keep up your legacy"

"Especially if I don't find a predecessor." He muttered to himself.

"You May leave now young Bakugo." Principal Nezu said.

"Predecessor?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Run along." He said sternly.

"No. You caught my interest, now what do you mean predecessor?"

"That Katsuki is none of your business now run along before I'm forced to give you a detention." Principal Nezu said standing up and shooing him out.

"No... I do have a right to know." Bakugo stared strait at All Might, not moving a mussel.

"The need of my for a predecessor does not concern you in any way shape or form." He shifted back to his muscular form, standing and starting to push him out of the door. "And is not something that I wish to share with a student." He pushed him all the way out, shutting the door and locking it. If he kicked it down or destroyed it, then he would be expelled for damaging school property.

Bakugo growled some but smiled. "Tisk...Idiots." he mumbled as he went to go get his bag and head home.

After his little talk with Shigaraki, he walked back up to his room and shut the door, locking it. He took the shirt from under his pillow and examined it. It was one of his training shirts, you could tell because it was a bit roughed up from his quirk. He didn't know why the urge to take it was so strong. Maybe it was some sort of sentimental thing. Or maybe because it had a strangely sweet smell mixed with gunpowder. Ether way it made him feel calm.

On his way home Bakugo stopped in an alleyway and tried to call Izuku.

His communicator went off as he examined the shirt. He quickly answered it. "Hey." He said calmly.

"The brat didn't chew you out to much did he?" Bakugo joked.

"Nope, he was actually in a pretty OK mood, great news for me and good news for you, he's up to try the whole inside spy idea." He said running his thumb over the fabric of the shirt.

"Well then I got better news for you. You want to talk about it in person?"

He chuckled. "Long as you don't try to tuck me afterwards, I don't think he'll believe another 'got into a fight' lie for another mark on my neck."

Bakugo blushed a little at that. "Sorry." He studdard. "You mind meeting me at 'insert restaurant with private booths here' in 10?"

"No need to apologize. And I'll be there." He said folding the shirt and putting it back under his pillow. And unlocking the door.

Bakugo got to the restaurant with 5 minutes to spare and waited outside for Izuku. He hoped this could count as a date.

He jumped down next to him from the roof, landing with extreme grace as he put down his hood. "Hey." He said, smiling slightly.

"Hay... you hungry?" Bakugo smiled, slightly impressed with how agile Izuku has gotten.

"Sure." He said leading them into the small cafe and getting a seat near the back it was away from all the other customers so that they couldn't be overheard.

"Order what ever you want." Bakugo said.

"I'll just get there cheese sticks, there pretty good here." He said glancing around the familiar cafe.

Bakugo sighed as he figured he would get the same. "So..."

"You said you had good news, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"All Might has a weaker state." He said bluntly. "And he doesn't want any one else to know."

He raised a curious eyebrow. "You have my attention. Continue." He said folding his hands on the table, listening.

"We normally see him in an Inflated state but it seems he cant stay in that state for too long. Just after hero class he ran off because of it."

"Who fucking knew are 'hero' was fucking rip off." He groaned out disappointed.

"He actually even told me he was actually in look for a predecessor or some shit like that, what ever that fucking means. The bitch pushed me out of the room so fast it made him look even more fucking suspicious. The fucking fucker..." he growled again even more irritated.

"I'm inflated state...Predecessor..." he muttered to himself with a thoughtful look. "Our other information told us that his power could only be used for a limited time a day, and if his inflated state was an act maybe that could be his quirk? No, his quirk is so much more than just a muscular form, he has some kind of incredible strength." He started muttering quietly to himself, you really could tell that even under all that villain stuff, he still was the same old Izuku.

"Maybe I should get some kind of micro camera or something." Bakugo suggested.

"We could, but we'd have to find a way to get it on him without him noticing and a way to get the audio and video back to us in recording just in case he finds the camera or it gets destroyed."

"Or it can be placed on me? I still plan on getting more information out of him. At least on the predecessor bull shit."

"He might get suspicious after a while that something is up with you trying to get information. We can try with the mini camera on you first, see if he'll tell you anything more about his need for a predecessor. If not we'll switch to plan B, finding a way to put the camera on him. If both fail we need a plan C, always good to have a backup for the backup, just in case."

All that villain training wasn't all combat, a good chunk of it was strategic planning, and how to escape conviction.

"Same old Izuku..." Bakugo snickered.

He smirked, "and you thought I had a hero obsession before." He chuckled

"Tisk... so now what?"

"We need to find a time where he won't notice us putting a mini camera or microphone on him, and somewhere where no one could point it out to him."

"Let me worry about that. You already have enough shit to deal with."

"Shigaraki's attack plans can wait, they normally fail anyway. he doesn't think of everything, which makes it pointless in the end. I can get a mini camera and microphone and make sure that no one will be able to recognize it as so, you focus on a time and a place."

"All right... so the villain life is at least treating you better?"

"It can be rough at times when a plan majorly fails and you get guys caught by police. Shigaraki only really cares if I get caught and Kurogiri, the warp guy. Without me he loses his constant flow of information. And without Kurogiri he loses his only way to break the rest of the villains from prison."

"Tisk... fun... so are you enjoying it... at least?"

"Oh ya. I find toying with people's emotions fun. It's fun to see there reactions. Like at the USJ when I put up that sobbing act? I've thought myself to cry on command to lure cops away from areas where shits about to go down or so we can bring them in for information."

Bakugo was slightly taken aback by that but, this is what he made Izuku become. "Well I didn't fall for that crap." He leaned over the table and petted his hair ruffly. "And you are still a fucking nerd." He snickered.

He unconsciously leaned into his hand, it felt nice. He smiled. "You sure you didn't? Your face was priceless." He smirked. "Other than that it's just fun to be able to do whatever the fuck you want. I get around the city a lot so I like stirring up trouble. you've seen all those VL carvings in walls around town? I did those. Makes everyone paranoid."

Bakugo sighs, he was at least glad Izuku liked the petting. "You are going to be the death of me, I know it." He stated as he retracted his hand.

He chuckled, though it sounded more like giggle. "I might. Live every day like tomorrow is your last. Because as a villain, it might."

"Not if I can help it." Bakugo smiled."

He smiled. "Don't risk your life for me. I have enough skill to defend myself, and break myself out of prison. Don't get your ass arrested if it's mine or yours." He said sort of seriously, he wouldn't be able to live if he got arrested instead of him. He couldn't live with nothing but a shirt to remember him.

"But..."

"No buts. I don't want you to have to suffer prison because of me. If we ever get caught. just. Run. I can handle the cops, plus if I get arrested Kurogiri can break me out, Shigaraki doesn't trust you enough yet to send him to get you." He said seriously.

Bakugo growls but reluctantly excepted the request.

"Thank you, but if anything does happen, I won't hesitate to break you out myself."

Bakugo relaxes some. He was glad that Izuku at least seemed to care about him. "So... any plans after this?"

"Hmm. I don't think so, no."

"You want to continue to hang out? I really don't want to be around the old hag."

He snorted. "Your moms not THAT old."

"She fucking acts like it."

Bakugo snickered a little. He never heard Izuku snort like that.

He chuckled. "We could go and race across a few buildings. If you wanna hang with me in the villain league, ya gotta be agile." He smirked

"You don't think I'm agile?" Bakugo challenged.

"Let me rephrase that. You gotta be sneaky" he smirked, a challenge in his eyes.

"Well...um...fuck." Bakugo new he wasn't really one to be stealthy.

He smirked, "I'll show ya a few tricks without your quirk." He gave him a sly wink

Bakugo sighed. "Let me pay for the food first OK..."

"Alright then." He said softly.

Bakugo paid for the food and they left the establishment.

He lead them into a less busy part of town.

"Come on." He said as he started making his way up the fire exit without using the stairs.

Bakugo followed suit. He was not a total idiot, he did practice some par core.

They made it up to the roof pretty easily.

"So, you up for a race?" He asked smirking.

"Tisk... your on. Don't go crying to me when you lose." Bakugo gave a cocky smile.

"Ahh. But there's a catch. You can't use your quirk." He smirked.

"Tisk. Who fucking needs a quirk to beat you scrawny ass." Bakugo knew deep down that he was going to lose anyways. He just wanted Izuku to feel better about himself.

"Still cocky as always." He laughs. "We race to that water tower over there." He said pointing to the large water tower a few blocks down. "Should we spice the pot a bit?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"What do you want if you win?" He asks with a smirk.

Bakugo blushed a little. "You become my boyfriend for good." He looked away as he mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "If I win." He looked down thoughtfully. "I want another of your jackets" he smirked, looking at him.

"With me in it?", I ask coyly

He smirked. "On 3" he said looking towards the water tower.

"On 3"

"1...2...3" he said before starting. Hoping from one building to the next with incredible agility. Hopping over guard rails and big machines like it was as easy as climbing a tree.

You look behind you to find me a half step behind, mirroring your moves in an epic game of impromptu tag. As you leaped over the gap to the last roof before the water tower, I grab your ankle and yank you backwards as hard as i can.

He slammed off of the side of the building and down to the ground, landing hard. It knocked the wind out of him. He laid there for a moment catching his breath. It hurt don't get him wrong but he'd live.

Bakugo stopped and looked over the edge of the roof to see if he was all right. He figured Izuku was going to do the same since villains liked to use dirty tricks. He waved down to see if he he would respond.

He reached up and gave him a thumbs up, telling him he was alright, before he slowly got to his feel and stabled himself on a wall. He his his head on the way down and was a little dizzy, but he'd get over that in a second, he's handled worse.

Bakugo finished the race and waited for Izuku to get there.

It took him a minute to get his bearings, before he started to climb back up.

Once Izuku finally got the the water tower Bakugo was smirking at him.

"Sabotaging you opponent. I approve." He smirked, he still had a bit of a headache but he'd live with it. Nothing was broken.

"So I won..." Bakugo smirked.

"Yes you did. And I wasn't even planning sabotage, what was I thinking." He chuckled.

"Not like a villain apparently."

"Next time I won't be so easy on you" he smirked.

Bakugo walked up to Izuku and placed a finger under his chin, lifting it up some so that Izuku was looking at him. "Your mine now Izuku."

He smirked "I guess I am."

Bakugo placed a tender kiss on Izukus lips.

He kissed back. Saying where he was, making him take the moves to deepen if he wanted too

Bakugo did deepen the kiss. He wrapped both arms around Izuku, pulling him closer.

He wrapped his arms around his neck. Softly biting at his bottom lip.

"So you want to tell me why you want one of my jackets?"

"Same reason I took one of your shirts." He said in between the kisses.

"And that would be?"

"It smells like you."

"And you want more?"

"When it eventually loses its scent, yes."

"Then gust let me know when you want to change it out then." Bakugo smiled as he started a tongue war in Izukus mouth.

He hummed into the kiss as he began fighting back with his tongue, pulling closer to him, his face flushing a light pink.

Bakugo honestly enjoyed all this. He was very glad Izuku accepted his win condition, even though he was planning to lose in the first place.

He was lost the tongue battle, letting his lips parted as he allowed him to explore his mouth.

"You enjoy this to much." Bakugo smiled as he broke the kiss.

"Maybe I do. I don't see you complaining." He smirked.

"Tisk... you are to fucking cute."

"That's my plan? Look adorable and innocent on the outside."

"So you want to do anything else?"

"Mm...I should probably get back to the lair, tell Shigaraki all that you've told me about all might before his mood changes." He looks up at him, and runs a hand along his jaw. "I'll call you later?"

Bakugo sighs, looking a little disappointed. "I guess, but if you feel up to it..." he grabs Izukus ass and squeezes it. "You can always just come over." He smiles suggestively.

His breath hitches a bit at the grab. He smirked. "I'll think about it." He said with a playful glint in his eyes.

"All right then. Talk to you later nerd." He smirked as he gave Izuku a kiss on his forehead.

"Talk to you later." He said hovering for a second longer before pulling away and starting back the way they came.

Bakugo went home and had dinner with his parents, staying as typical him as possible. Once that he went to his room to relax and wait for Izuku.


	6. Chapter 6

**********Warning SEX**********

Chapter 6

He got back and told Shigaraki about what his spy found out about all might.

"So?" Shigaraki snarled as he scratched his neck.

"So, we know that he has a weakness, he can't hold that hero form forever. From what he told me in his true form he is frail and weak. So all we'd have to do I drain his power and corner him in his true form."

"And how long will that take."

"We're still trying to figure that out. We're thinking of planting a camera and mic onto him to see when he can use his quirk and how, but we're on a good track."

"Then hurry it up."

"Well do what we can." He said before turning and walking up the stairs back to his room.

Bakugo was lying in his room hoping Izuku would call him soon. He stared at his phone as Kirishima called instead.

Deku hit the call button as soon as his door shut, the busy signal sounding over the line. He hung up sighing and flopping on his bed. He'd try again in a little bit.

"Hey! Baku-bro! How have you been man?" Kirishima asks over the phone in his normal loud voice.

Bakugo immediately hung up.

It was around 15 minutes later that he called back again. Hitting call and continuing to mess around with the shirt he took.

"Hay" Bakugo answered.

"Hey." He said smiling

"So how did the meeting go."

"He didn't say he hated the idea. So I say that's the green light."

"Great." He shifted in his bed some. "So is it possible to text you or is calling the only option."

"No text is an option." He said. Leaning back against the wall. His limbs still kinda ached from his fall earlier, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"That's good. I can then massage you sooner if things come up."

"Mhm. How high was that building I fell from?" He asked curiously.

"..." Bakugo just realized he pulled Izuku off a 3 story building. "3... story's." He ground out.

"Jeez, Thank god nothing was broken." He chuckled

"Sorry... I..."

"No it's OK. It was a good move for if you were being attacked."

"You really should have figured I would do something like that..."

"Didn't think of it at the time." He chuckled. "Sorry it took me so long to get back up to the roof afterwards, hit my head on the way down and got the air knocked out of me."

"Sorry..."

"It's cool, no permanent damage, just a headache and a bit of pain. I'll get over it."

"You sure?"

"Ya. I'm good."

"You want to come over again?"

"In a bit. I'm comfortable." He smiles though he can't see him.

"I'd bet you would be more comfortable in my arms."

"Good point." He said before sitting up and standing. I'll be there in around 10 minutes. Do you want me to come in through the door or your window?"

"Window... parents are home this time.."

"Got it." He pulled open his window and climbed out of it, shutting it before climbing to the roof.

Bakugo goes and opens his window and locked his door. He then went back to laying down waiting for Izuku to get there.

He climbed jumped down stealthy onto his window sill and opened it, climbing inside. "Hey" he waved.

Bakugo sat up on his bed. "Hay." He smiled as he put a hand out to Izuku.

He smiled and took his hand, sitting on the bed next to him and resting his head on his shoulder.

Bakugo grabbed him, and maneuvered the boy onto his chest as he laid flat on his back.

He climbed on top of him with a smile and cuddled into him, he was much warmer than the shirt and the smell was much stronger, and he loved it. Sighing happily.

"Told you this would be better." He held Izukus head closer.

"You were right." He said laying his head on his chest.

"You know you can come here every night. "

Bakugo began rubbing Izukus back.

He smiled. "I'd take you up on that if your mom didn't pound on the door every morning." He chuckled softly.

"Then I better set my alarm then."

As he reaches for his phone.

He smiled and leaned off so he could reach it easier.

He grabs his phone and with one hand set his alarm for when he needed to get up, 6:30am.

After he did that, he turned his attention back to Izuku. He wrapped both arms around Izuku and slaps his ass hard.

A loud slap echoed through the room, he gasp at the slap, gripping onto his shirt.

"You like that~?"

He hated to admit that he liked it. So he just stayed silent.

"Izuku?~" He did it again.

He gasped again, slightly biting his lip.

"Answer me." Bakugo demanded.

He softly nodded. His face flushing a light pink.

"Say it." He slapped his ass again, this time he used his quirk a little for extra pain.

His face turned redder and another gasp was ripped from his throat, as he gripped his shirt tighter. "Y-yes." He said quietly.

"Good... you want...more?~"

"Y-Yes." He said softly, he wasn't really into hardcore pain but he did kinda like the quick sting that each slap brought.

Bakugo gave Izuku a sinister smile. "Then be a good boy and beg." He demanded.

He hated to admit how much that turned him on, weather it was the command to beg or his tone, he did not know. He let his grip on his shirt loosen, as he spoke, his voice having that pinch of arousal.

"H-hit me again. Please..."

"Like this?~" he dose it again, using his quirk with is too.

The gasp this time sounded more like a quiet moan as he gripped his shirt tighter. He nodded softly, "yes~"

Bakugo rubbed his ass softly before doing it again. "Who new I could make you my bitch~~?"

He whimpered softly, knowing he could already feel his quickly hardening length against him.

"Strip for me Izuku.~" he demanded.

'It was the tone' he thought to himself as he striped, he decided to go teasingly slow with his shirt and pants because even though he was the submissive top, he still wanted to tease him a bit.

Bakugo snickered some as he had his hands trace Izukus body as the boy striped. Once Izukus shirt was finally off, Bakugo began to kiss and bite at Izukus chest and neck, leaving more marks on the body. And while Izuku took his pants off Bakugo took his shirt off.

A small sound was pulled out as the bite scattered him, he ran his hands down his muscular stomach as they continued, his face flushing a bit redder.

"Now Izuku~ I want you to start fingerings yourself as i...~~~ "Bakugo bites Izukus collar bone. "Mess with your body.~~"

He bites his lip opening his eyes, "do you have... lube?" He asked almost embarrassed from the command to pleasure himself.

Bakugo stops, a little annoyed but reaches over to his side table and pulls out some unopened lube. "Will this work?" He hands it to Izuku.

He nodded. Opening it and pouring some on his fingers, purposely spilling a tiny bit onto the blonds chest and with a small smirk.

"Tisk...nerd~" Bakugo proceeds to play with Izukus nipple as The boy begins to finger himself.

He reached behind him and ran a finger around his entrance before slowly pushing his finger in, he was slightly looser from the night before, and slid the finger into the first knuckle, a soft moan as his nipples were played with.

"Your so fucking sexy Zuku~~." Bakugo placed his lips on Izukus and dragged the boy on top of him. With Bakugo on his back and Izuku straddling him and fingering himself, Bakugo began his lustful tongue war with Izuku.

He battled back to the best of his ability while a little distracted by the sweet pleasure of his finger movements. Soft moans, bubbling up as he slowly inserted a second into himself.

Bakugo took advantage of the position Izuku was in and Slapped his ass hard, without using his quirk.

He moaned at the slap, his guard down, As he scissored his fingers within him. he felt one of his fingers brush over his prostate and slightly tensed as he moaned, quickly relaxing and searching for that spot again.

It was getting painfully obvious that Bakugo was extremely hard under his pants. "I want you to ride me Zuku~~ ride me like the slut you are~~" Bakugo demanded.

He nodded biting his lip as he continued to search, brushing over it again and moaning, before glancing down at him with lustful eyes.

Bakugo gave Izuku a kiss before helping himself out of the pants some, revealing a very erect and large dick.

He saw his cock and moaned softly at the sight alone, slowly pulling his fingers out, he might not be stretched out enough to take it but the stretch would be so good.

Bakugo watched with lustful anticipation.

He bit his lip as he grabbed the lube again, squeezing some onto his dick before moving go hover above him.

Bakugo shuddered a little as the cold lube hit his dick. He was so hungry for Izuku that it was taking everything in his power to not just shove his dick in him right away.

He shifted relaxing a bit before taking in his head, deciding to tease him again, and put in only the head and bounce on only that for a We minutes. Like he wanted to be shoved on. He may need a gag if this goes the same way as last time,

Bakugo soon realized what Izuku was trying to do and couldn't have it. He grabbed Izukus hips and violently pulls him down as he thrusts up as hard as he can.

He moaned loudly, quickly reaching up and covering his mouth. He didn't want them to be heard, though with how there last session went, that could be hard.

"You really think it wise to tease me like that Zuku?~~"

He looked down at him and smirked a bit behind his hand. "If it keep you slamming into me like that I'll gladly do it again~~" he said slightly uncupping his hand from his mouth so it wasn't muffled.

Bakugo lifted Izuku up some as he nearly pulled himself out, just to suddenly slam him down again as he thrusts up, this time hitting his prostate dead on.

He cupped his hand back over his mouth as he pulled him off. Moaning loud even while muffled as his eyes rolled back for a second as he hits it dead on. His breathing heavy.

"Again~ please Kacchan!~" he begs loudly behind his hand.

Bakugo repeated the process a few more times before he started to go faster, and faster ,and faster, each time hitting his prostate perfectly. All until he nearly pulled out again and slammed into him even harder one last time, hitting the prostate and cumming deep inside him.

His head was thrown back as he had his hand cupped over his mouth tightly, even then his moans were loud, tears of pure pleasure brimming and falling after a while as he quickly lost himself, focused on keeping his hand on his mouth and the pleasure shooting up his spine like lightning every time he whit his prostate. With the last thrust he moaned out loudly behind his hand as he came hard, painting both of their chests white, as he fought to not collapse and pass out then and there.

Bakugo shifted his hands up to grab Izukus face. He pulled him down lower into a passionate kiss. "I love you Izuku." He panted in between this kisses. "I NEVER want to lose you again."

He kissed back as best he could in this blissed out state. "I never wanna lose you ether Kacchan..." he spoke softly.

It didn't go past Bakugo of the fact Izuku didn't say 'i love you' back. He sighed into another kiss from Izuku. "Come on, we need to clean up this time." Bakugo glances down at both there chests.

He nods but stays cuddled into him, not wanting to move, he presses a kiss to his chest.

"Kacchan." He said softly.

"Yes?" He takes a well needed deep breath and relaxes.

"I love you." He said softly Placing a soft kiss on his chest, he was kinda out of it.

Bakugo nearly fell into tears after hearing that. He hugged Izuku tightly, not really wanting to let go.

He smiled cuddling into him, lightly dozing off in his arms.

Bakugo glances at the time. It was late enough that both his parents were past asleep. He nudged Izuku to keep him awake a little longer. "Zuku... come on, let's take a quick shower together." He suggested.

He awoke and nodded, slowly climbing off of him, to sit on the bed, it was a little painful but he can handle it. He was a little dazed and out of it.

Bakugo grabbed two pairs of clean clothes and leads Izuku to the bathroom.

Once both boys were in there he locked the door and turned on the shower, making sure it was warm enough and let Izuku in first.

He got in and sighed happily at the warm water, coming slightly out of his haze to wash his stomach clean of the white substances

Bakugo walked in and followed suit. Once done with that Bakugo brought Izuku into a hug under the falling water. He placed a kiss on the boys lips.

He wrapped his arms around him and kissed back happily.

Bakugo maneuvered a hand down Izukus back and reaching his ass. He begins to finger him with two fingers, trying to get as much of his cum out so Izuku wouldn't get sick.

He did it while kissing him.

He moaned softly in his mouth as he fingered him.

Once Bakugo felt satisfied that he got enough out he stopped and gave Izuku one last spanking on his ass.

He gasped softly, and slightly whimpered. His ass was red from the spanking and stung slightly.

"I hope you realize Izuku... I am going to treat you like my boyfriend and I am going to be the best fucking boyfriend you will ever have." He stared into Izukus emerald eyes as he spoke. "I do love you, and I will do my dam best to make you happy every day."

"I love you too Kacchan"

Bakugo smiled and gave Izuku one last kiss before turning off the water. He gave Izuku the towel to dry off first.

Bakugo smiled and gave Izuku one last kiss before turning off the water. He gave Izuku the towel to dry off first.

He took it and quickly dried off, taking an shirt from the pile that was much to large for him and putting it on along with a pair of boxers and sweat pants. He adored the shirt that was too big for him, he was practically swimming in it and the his scent engulfed him. He loved it.

Once Izuku was done with the towel Bakugo used to to dry off and got dressed as well. He enjoyed the smile on Izukus face as he inspected himself in his shirt.

He smiled as he watched him dress. He never realized that someone could make someone so happy.

Once all done Bakugo lead Izuku back into his room were he locked is door again.

He laid on his bed and waited for him to join him, lifting the collar of the shirt over his nose, to take in the scent again.

Bakugo noticed Izuku do that as he headed to the bed. He found it so fucking adorable that he grabbed his phone quick and took a picture of it.

He glanced up when he heard the picture he taken. He didn't mind to much at the moment.

"You are to fucking adorable Zuku." He said as he set the alarm again and crawled into the bed next to him.

He fell asleep almost instantly as the warmth and the smell from his clothes consumed him. He slept better than he had in a long while... until the alarm went off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bakugo groggily turned off his alarm and started his normal routine in getting ready for school. "You can sleep more if you want." He stated as he yawned.

He nodded softly, still half asleep, before drifting off again. He wanted to get a few more hours of sleep before Shigaraki called asking where he was.

Bakugo left for school but not before leaving some breakfast in his room for Izuku for when he got up. He also left a pile of clean clothes which were one of his black jackets, a t shirt with a skull on it and some black jeans.

He woke up before Shigaraki called (for once) and looked around, seeing the food and the pile of clothes. Sending him a quick thank you message before getting changed into the clothes he had laid out and starting to eat the food. He decided to send him another message.

"I'm not taking that over sized shirt I wore last night but it'll be mine for whenever I stay over."

Bakugo quickly replied with.

Katsuki - No problem. 3

He decided to be nice and place the clothes he borrowed into the hamper and cleaning up everything. Not knowing if his mom was still home or not to he left the plate and glass on the night stand. He opened the window and hopped out, heading back to the lair. On his way there he stopped outside of UA, looking in through the windows to see Kacchan, he smiled to himself before heading back.

Once Izuku was back at the lair Shigaraki was not in the main room of the bar like he usually was.

That was a little strange though he didn't mind. He walked up to his room to make sure that shirt was still there.

It was.

He smiled, the smell wasn't as strong as the one he wore last night but it still was nice. He placed it back under his pillow and walked back down to the bar

Around noon that day Bakugo sent another massage.

Katsuki -The UA Sports Festival is in a week. Fuck I need to train.

Izuku - Want a training buddy? Or do you think I'll distract you too much?

Katsuki -Na I'll be fine. Just curious if you want to watch it in person and cheer me on or some shit.

Izuku -Shigaraki would actually kill me XD. But I might ?

Katsuki -If anything you could say it will help you get more information into those notebooks I know you keep writing in.

Izuku -you'd be 100% right I still have them. To much valuable information on heroes to throw away.

Katsuki -And how much of it is on me alone?

Izuku -Two full pages

Katsuki -Nerd

Izuku - Hot Head

Katsuki -At least I'm hot.

Izuku -Ouch, low blow.

Izuku - Least I can walk out in the city without being recognized.

Katsuki -Hey I may be hot but you are fucking adorable!

Izuku - I can't argue with that.

Katsuki -Any news on the camera?

Izuku -I'm going looking for one today, then I'm gonna see if I can tinker with it to get the audio and video to save to my communicator.

Katsuki -Good luck love.

Izuku -Have fun in class.

Katsuki -Right.

Izuku -K, got to go, love ya.

Katsuki -Love you too.

Bakugo stayed after school some that day to train some with Kirishima.

He spent the day looking around for mini cameras with mics. He was able to find one and brought it back to the lair to connect it to where the video and audio recorded to his communicator and decided to try it out on that days meeting.

He sent a text to Bakugo.

Izuku -Mini camera secret recording test one. Shigaraki. Wish me luck!

It was over an hour before Bakugo responded.

Katsuki -Good Luck Love.

He was well into the meeting when he got the message, so far Shigaraki had noticed nothing of the tiny camera he hooked to his jacket pocket.

Shigaraki never noticed.

He left the meeting when it was over and checked to make sure the video of the meeting was saved in his communicator and it was. He sent a screen shot to Kacchan.

Izuku - Test successful, video saved, 0 suspicions.

Katsuki - Is that the ass hole Shigaraki?

Izuku -Shigaraki is the one with the hand on his face, the purple he added guy is Kurogiri, and then two new members are Dabi and Toga.

Katsuki -The chick gives off a bad vibe

Izuku -She keeps saying she wants to "taste my blood" and I can't tell if she's threatening to kill me or if she's trying to hit on me... ether way I don't like it.

Katsuki -Tell the bitch to back off or I will kill her myself.

Izuku -I showed her the mark you left and her face was priceless.

Katsuki -Oh?

Izuku - She hasn't looked at me since.

Katsuki – Good.

Izuku -Point is the camera is ready to be placed on you or the symbol of Peace himself.

Katsuki - all right. I will be home soon. Just got done kicking Shitty hairs ass.

Izuku -Shitty hair?

Katsuki -Eijiro Kirishima

Katsuki - Quirk: Hardening

Izuku -Interesting.

He messaged him while writing down that name and quirk in his notebook.

Izuku -Got any pictures of him? Particular in costume?

Katsuki -Sorry but the fucker wont hold still

Izuku - It's cool. I'm adding him to my notebook.

Katsuki -Figured, at least with the cam on me you can get my classes information and the teachers... also are you coming over?

Katsuki -Bring one of those damn notebooks also...

Izuku -Ya I'll be over in around 10 minutes. Door or window?

Katsuki -Window

Bakugo got home, there was a note from his mom that said they will be gone till next week. He went up stairs and waited for Izuku.

Once Izuku got to the Bakugo resistance he was surprised to be stopped by Mrs. Bakugo while he was climbing to Katsuki's window.

"Hello Midoriya-kun!" She yelled from the lawn.

He looked down at her. "O-oh. H-hey Kacchan's mom." He said nervously.

She gestured to Izuku to come down to her.

He glanced at the window before jumping down from his window onto the lawn next to her with extreme grace.

He was so nervous, not only because he was caught trying to go in through his window, but he was also wearing his clothes.

"It good to see you dear." She gave him a nice smile. "Was that you a heard last night in Katsuki's room?" She gave the 'all knowing' wink to him.

He blushed a dark red. "Y-Yes..." he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck and looking down to the side, embarrassed, he should have used more than just his hand to muffle himself.

She giggled some before putting Izuku into one of those mothers embrace hugs. "It is good to see you well Izuku and I am glad the two of you are getting along again. All I ask is that you let your mother know you are fine before I do." She pets Izukus head some. "We all care about you Izuku and we know you are meant to do great things." She said softly.

He felt his heart absolutely break. He didn't have the heart to tell his mom that he was working with the villains, not to mention that she would probably ban him from seeing Kacchan again. It was a while since he had had one of those motherly approving hugs, and it just made his heart break more, he was able to push down that feeling for now but he knew he would break as soon as he got inside.

"W-will do." He said softly.

"Good." She let's go and give him one of those mother kisses on his forehead. She reaches into her pocket and takes out a key and hands it to Izuku. "Now don't be a stranger Izuku. Please make sure Katsuki get to school on time for the next week. My husband and I are going to see my sister for the week so please behave and clean up after yourselves. Oh and also, try to wait till I'm not home to fuck my boy. OK" she winked at Izuku when she said the last word.

He blushed brighter and looked away embarrassed. "Got it." He said softly.

"Now run along, before he wrecks the house." She said as she waved Izuku goodbye.

He waved back. Before looking at the key. That feeling of guilt running back up his throat and climbed back up to his window, climbing in and shutting it before he felt the guilt flood every nerve of his body.

Bakugo was lying on his bed doing homework while listening to music. He noticed you go through the window and took the earbuds out.

He turned around with his back to the window with just this weird slightly scared/embarrassed look as he slowly lowered himself down to sit on the floor, his face was bright red.

"What happened?" Bakugo gave a slight worried look while getting off the bed and walking to Izuku.

He took a slow breath. "I... met your mom outside..." he said quietly.

"WHAT!" Bakugos anger spiked.

"She heard us... last night..."

Bakugos face turned bright red. "And...?"

He looked down as the tears started up.

"I can't... she doesn't know I've sided with the villains..." they started to fall.

"She told me that she cared about me and knew that I was destined to do great things... but she doesn't know...Kacchan..."

Bakugo quickly grabbed Izuku and put him in his lap, hugging him tightly.

"You don't have to listen to what the old hag says. I will be with you no matter what you do."

"This is exactly the reason I can't tell anyone that I joined the villains. Because I know that if she knew, she'd hate me, and she wouldn't let me see you anymore because she wouldn't want you getting involved with villains. A-and she told me to tell my mom that I'm OK, but she'll just ask questions about where I've been and... I can't tell her ether because she'd absolutely hate me for it." He sobbed.

"Like how am I supposed to tell my mom that if it wasn't for the league I would be dead..." he sobbed into his shoulder, he had never told anyone about his transition between wanting to be a hero and the league.

"What do you mean by that? That you would be dead?" That got Bakugo extremely worried.

"Imagine for a second that you didn't have your amazing quirk, and that you wanted nothing more than to become a hero even though you didn't have one. People made fun of you for having a worthless dream but you kept fighting through it despite there words. Then, one day your idol, the one you've looked up to since you were a kid. Told you that your dream will never become a reality. That day that he told me I can never be a hero without a quirk was almost my last. If Kurogiri hadn't seen me throw my notebook off the roof first I wouldn't be here..." he cried harder, shaking. He never told anyone that the league stopped him from actually killing himself.

Bakugo held Izuku even tighter. He felt that he was partly responsible for that since he was one of the ones who did make fun of him. Bakugo himself started to cry. He couldn't help it. All he wished was to go back in time and kick his own ass and make sure to bite that fucking ego he has before it got out of control. "Izuku...I... I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault Kacchan... it's was a lot of shock over a short period of time. And it was all might who delivered the final blow..." his grip on his shirt tightened.

"So many people see him as a symbol of hope yet he was the hero that almost ended my life. That's why I truly joined the villains side. Because I need to get back at him for almost pushing me over the edge..."

"Then what after?" Bakugo said softly.

"The villains gave me a purpose, they told me that they believe that even without a quirk I could do great things. They gave me the hope and support I needed to pull myself out of that hole. And even now, Shigaraki maybe a child, but he believes that I can do great things without a quirk, and that's what I needed to hear from all might that day."

"But what are we going to do after All Might?"

"If it goes well, We continue to fight with the league, to make sure that other kids don't end up like I almost did. Or we could always just run away together. Away from all the shit that's happened and start new."

The tears have stopped falling yet he was still shaking a bit.

"Honestly I like the idea of just running away with you, and just live are lives care free and happy." He continued to hold on tightly.

He nodded softly, he would like that too. "And you know what, you can tell him what I said too. If it's ever revealed that your our double agent. You tell all might what I've told you here today, and you make sure he knows that I'm getting revenge even if it kills me. Because no one should be driven to taking there own life because of a hero."

Bakugo nodded and nuzzled his face into Izukus shoulder. "As you wish."

He hugged him tightly. Trying his best to calm down, he didn't expect everything to just come spilling out at once but, it didn't matter anymore. He had Kacchan, and that's all that matters. He sniffled

"I'm sorry I broke down like that."

"Its fine. You were stressed. You needed to finally let it go. I'm just happy that you are here with me."

He nodded. Snuggling into him. Before chuckling at something he remembered.

"Your mom said something else too." He said with a soft smile.

"What..." he groaned.

"She said, her words not mine, 'try to wait till I'm not home to fuck my boy'."

Bakugo proceeded to bury his face even deeper into Izukus neck. Izuku could feel the heat radiating off of Bakugo.

He chuckled. "She also gave me a house key and told me not to be a stranger, so I think that mean I don't have to keep climbing up your tree to get to your window." He joked, more to make himself feel better, which was working because he was no longer crying, and he was smiling.

Bakugo nodded. A moment passes and Bakugo randomly bites Izukus neck.

He jumped slightly at the bite, not expecting it but not complaining, he tilted his head to the one side to expose more of his neck to him.

Seeing that Izuku was wanting more, he indulge and started to bit, lick, and suck more onto Izukus neck.

He hummed happily as his neck was attacked. He didn't wanna get too into it, considering they had strategy to talk about and he didn't feel like being blissed out for that conversation.

Bakugo continued the attack on the boys neck. Slowly he had a hand move down into Izukus pants and reached in, slowly stroking his dick.

A soft sound escaped as his hand reached for his dick, at that moment he decided fuck it, he won't be blissed out forever. He could feel himself hardening in the blonds hand.

"So Izuku~" Bakugo continued to stroke Izuku.

He glanced up at him his eyes just slightly glazed over.

"You still want me to dominate you? Or... Did you want to try?~~" He purposefully breathed that down Izukus neck.

"Maybe we can save the main event till after we talk strategy." He said looking into his eyes. "Though there's no problem in finishing what we've started~" he said softly, liking what he was doing.

Bakugo retreated his hand. "Nope." He then lightly placed a kiss on Izukus cheek. "This will just be pay back for all the teasing~." He smirked.

He groaned quietly to himself. "Why did I have to tease him?" He asked himself quietly. Now they had to talk while he had a boner.

"So what is this plan you have?" He trails his fingers over Izukus chest.

He pulled the mini camera out of the inside pocket of the jacket and showed him in, it was this tiny black camera with a small microphone, on the top. "I tested it out and it can pick up audio from around 10 feet away. The video is surprisingly high quality for a small camera and it has a 36MegaBit memory that transfers automatically to my communicator from anywhere in the city." He said holding the camera in his palm.

Bakugo get up and walks to his closet and grabs a small box. He takes the camera and sets it in the box. "This is to keep it safe till Monday when I go back to school." He placed said box into his backpack and sat back down next to Izuku.

"You also asked me to bring my notebook as well soo..." he pulled his notebook out from the other inside pocket and the first thing he noticed was that it was charred. It was the same notebook that he had burned the one day and threw into the pond. Though he still had it and kept writing in it.

Bakugo went silent and still, looking at the notebook.

"I know I need to copy it all down into a new notebook but I haven't found one I liked to transfer it too yet. The beginning pages are older hero's more of the ones I saw when I was a little kid, like All Might and Best Jeanist and Endeavor, and all of them. Then further up there is a section on the villains and there powers and weaknesses. For example Kurogiri, his quirk is warp gate and his power is that he can create and manipulate a dark fog that acts as a portal to an area close by as long as he is aware of where he is going. His weakness is the armor plates he wears around his neck." He said flipping to the page on Kurogiri and showing him, he sounded like the old Midoriya when he talked about hero's and villains and their quirks. Even now he was interested to learn as much as he could about quirks.

Bakugo stared at the notebook, listing to Izuku speak. His words reminding him of the old days were his friendship with him went toxic. He held out a hand toward the notebook as if to take it from him.

He handed him the notebook so that he could flip through it.

Bakugo took the notebook, still looking a little depressed about it. He reached over for his pencil that was on his bed and opened the notebook up to the next clean page and began to write down every one from his class and their quirks. First he started with the students, and then the teachers.

He watched him. Placing his head on his shoulder. And smiling.

"You mind promising one thing?" Bakugo said in a almost monotone tone.

"Anything." He said softly

"Don't hurt Kirishima... he's a good friend..."

He smiled. "I promise not to hurt Kirishima."

"Or the other fucking ass holes." His personality snapped back to realization that he was talking to a cunning Izuku.

"Fine, I won't hurt any of your classmates." He said playfully rolling his eyes.

"Izuku... don't roll your eyes at me! I'm serious!"

"Alright, Alright. You have my word. I won't hurt them." He said softly looking him in the eyes.

"Good... thanks..." he looked down again, Izuku couldn't help but see some guilt in his eyes. Bakugo then looked up after a moment and kissed Izuku tenderly.


	8. Chapter 8

**********Warning SEX**********

Chapter 8

He kissed back. He wrapped his arms around him to tell him that whatever he felt guilty about he didn't have too, and that he's done nothing wrong.

After he kissed him he leaned his forehead onto Izukus and tried to relax.

"You know that question you asked me earlier?" He asked with a sort of playful tone, yet his slightly villainous smirk came back,

Bakugo looked Izuku in the eyes and cocked and eyebrow, not quite following what was being said.

"About if I wanted you to dominate me or if I wanted to try?" He said with a sly smirk.

Bakugos face turned bright red, like he already new the answer to the question with the look Izuku was giving him.

"Do you remember that?" He asked innocently.

He closed his eyes and nodded. Trying to get his blushing under control.

He smiled leaning up and kissing him, roughly.

Bakugo smiled into the kiss, enjoying the fact that this new side of Izuku was deathly hot.

He pulled away slightly, standing and pulling him up with him, leaning right up against him as he kiss him more. The slight height difference, made it a bit of an awkward position but he rolled with it none the less. Pushing him backwards as the kissed till the blond tripped and fell onto the bed, where he soon climbed on top of him, with that diabolical look in his eyes.

Bakugo was surprisingly panting a little. The look Izuku was giving him sent a very nice shiver down his spine. Bakugo grinned and placed his hands on Izukus thighs, rubbing them.

He bit his lip slightly with that smirk, and reached up to run a finger gently along his jaw, before quickly grabbing his chin and pushing his head back. Leaning down to lick and nibble his neck. He was positioned where he was straddling his waist.

Bakugo snickered softly. "Leave all the marks you want. I can handle it." He challenged.

He took that opportunity to bite down hard on his jaw, not enough to draw blood, but enough to where you can see the teeth marks in the skin. "Maybe I'll leave one right... *bite* here, where all your classmates can see~"

Bakugo winced a little, but for some reason he really enjoyed the pain. Izuku could tell Bakugo liked that for he felt Bakugos dick twitch under him.

His smirk only widened. "That feel good?~" he asked biting down in a few more places, not as hard but still pretty hard.

A moan did escape Bakugos lips as he squirmed a little under the boy.

He quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head tightly, biting down hard again on his neck. "Answer me~" he purred.

This time Bakugo moaned a little louder as he arched his back some. He gave Izuku a smirk. "Never" he challenged.

He decided to move down a bit and rub softly against the tent in his pants, only to pull back up quickly, pulling the blonds shirt up and off, starting to attack his chest with nips and bites.

Bakugo let out a mix of a moan and snickering. He lifted a leg up to force Izuku to get closer to his face.

He smirked and bit down on his collar bone again. Pushing his leg back down with his own.

"You love to torture, don't you?" Bakugo somehow managed to say in between his moaning and heavy breathing.

"I've done a bit of torture in my early villain days yes." He smirked.

Bakugo tries to wiggle his way free from hands.

He grips them tighter. "You gotta answer my question, Kacchan~" he said biting his chest roughly.

"Y-y-yes!" He moaned at the bite. He continued to try and squirm.

He smirked. "Good boy." He whispered quietly. Taking one of his nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud as he let one of his hands go.

Bakugo arched his back and gasped. It was getting very obvious that he enjoyed the sensation and the biting. You could almost swear Bakugo was a masochist.

He slowly traced bites and kisses down his stomach, dragging his tongue down his abs until he got to the hem of his pants. It's kinda weird how he knows how to make anyone fall apart yet the last time they had sex was the first time he'd ever sucked a dick. He really was good at toying with people.

Bakugo continued to squirm under Izuku. The sensations becoming almost unbearable. He just hoped he has been doing the same for Izuku.

His sly eyes were filled and clouded in lust, seeing the big bad Bakugo so submissive under him was so fucking amazing. He mouthed over the top of his dick through his pants. "Do you want it?~"

With out hesitation Bakugo thrusts up as much as he could. "Fuck yes!" He pants.

Bakugos eyes were clouded with lust.

It was almost getting unbearable as how much he wanted to be inside of him. He quickly tugged the blonds pants and boxers down in one movement and quickly stripped himself, leaving the two of them naked. He leaned down close to his member.

"God, you have no clue how fucking hot you look like this~~"

"Y-your one to talk.~" He breathed heavily.

He smirked, licking him from base to tip before taking him down as far as he could, fighting his gag reflex, he needed to train it so that he didn't choke.

Bakugo gasped, arching his back and putting just a little more into Izukus mouth. Some how Bakugo felt so fucking supper sensitive all over.

He let go of his other hand, taking him down and up. Licking over his head. He needed to hear more of his noises, his own cock heavy between his legs.

Bakugo continued to moan as he brought both his hands up to Izukus head helped give Izuku a pace. "Your so fucking hot."

He hummed on his length, sending vibrations through him, as he kept going, fighting himself from choking as he took him all the way down.

He moaned even louder as he was nearing his edge. "I... I'm gonna... cum..."

To his disappointment, he pulled off with a wet pop. Licking his lips. He leaned back up and put his fingers in front of his mouth. "Suck." He commanded looking right into his red eyes.

Bakugo complied with the demand, but on his own way. He violently swung Izuku around so that he was on his back and Bakugo was hovering over him. He quickly shifted down and started to lick Izukus dick, mimicking how Izuku did it to him.

He tilted his head back and moaned, that dominate demeanor instantly breaking as the attention that his cock was begging for was given. He tangled his fingers in his hair, pushing him deeper, moaning with each movement he made.

Bakugo snickered a little at the fact Izuku couldn't keep the act up. He worked his magic, giving Izuku the pleasure he deserved.

He moaned out as he got closer to the edge, his face red and his back slightly arched as he sucked him off with incredible skill. "K-Kacchan~."

Just before Izuku went over the edge Bakugo stopped and put a thumb over his dick, essentially forcing him to not cum and stay in that's blissful state longer.

He absolutely hated that he was denying him his release, but the again he had done the same thing to him a minute ago. He panted out and opened his eyes to look at him. "Kacchan~" he wines softly.

"Your the one who is supposed to be the dominant one Zuku~~"

He nodded softly, before pushing him back onto the bed under him. He lost his dominant act for a moment, put was slowly regaining it back. He pinned both of his hands over his head with one hand. The other in front of his mouth again. "Let's try this again then. Suck." He said poking at his lips as if trying to pry them open.

Bakugo smirked before opening his mouth so that Izuku could mouth fuck him.

He put his fingers in his mouth. "Be a good boy and suck." He said softly, his dominant aura returning.

Bakugo did as told and started to suck on Izukus fingers.

He shouldn't have found him sucking on his fingers to be vaguely sexual, yet he did for some reason.

Bakugo kept sucking and kissing the boys fingers till Izuku was satisfied.

He pulled them out of his mouth slowly. And replaced his fingers with his tongue as he kissed him roughly, reaching down to rub slow circles over his entrance. He had never done this before, but he had a pretty good idea based on what Kacchan normally does to him.

Bakugo gladly kissed, loving the taste of him. He did however jolted a little as Izuku rubbed his entrance since this was very foreign to him.

He knew this was all very new to him, so he went slowly. "I'm going to slide it in, OK?" He asked softly. "It's gonna feel a little weird at first but I promise it gets better."

"I know." He said as he continued to kiss Izuku to distract him a little.

He slowly pushed his finger into him, pushing it into the first knuckle, and letting him get used to it.

Bakugo arched his back, somehow the pain was really good.

He pushed in a little further to the second knuckle, waiting for a moment before pulling it out a bit and pushing it back in, starting to stretch him.

Bakugo arched his back again, moaning loudly, gasping for more.

He slowly added a second finger, a sting of pain before more pleasure as he started pushing them in a bit faster, taking his moment of weakness to attack his mouth with his tongue, drinking up his sounds.

Again Bakugo begins to squirm in pleasure, enjoying the pain and sensations of being dominated.

He decided to try something and bit down slightly on his tongue, not as hard as his other bites, but just enough to know it's a bite, as he started to search for the spot he knew drove him insane.

As soon as Izuku bit his tongue he reeled it in, devouring Izuku more. Once Izuku found the spot his eyes became watery with pure pleasure.

He smirked and bit at his lips as he added a third finger. Aiming for that spot over and over again.

Bakugo arched his back again. He was in pure pleasure with the sensations.

He pulled his fingers out and slowly lined up, continuing the kiss as he gave him a moment to prepare before he pushed in.

Bakugo felt like Izuku was going so fucking slow.

He slowly pushed in, not wanting to hurt him too badly since it was his first time. "Just tell me if you want me to go slower or faster." He said wanting him to enjoy this to the fullest.

"Faster damn it!" He blurted out.

At that he slammed the rest of the way in. Hard.

Bakugo gasped and moaned the loudest he has ever have. Izuku could tell from the glassy eyes that he hit his prostate dead on.

He smirked and lifted his one leg over his shoulder. Pulling out and slamming back in again, drinking up every noise he made. And loving the way he fit his cock so perfectly into his hole, walls gripping him in all the right ways as he fucked him hard and fast.

Bakugo absolutely loved this. For a guy who is normally the dominant one, Bakugo was so willing to be so submissive for Izuku it was pathetic. He gripped the bed to help support things.

He continued to pound into him, pulling his hips forward with every thrust in to go even deeper. It was so fucking hot to see him like this, and it was driving him absolutely crazy.

"Fuck~ you have no fucking idea what seeing you like this does to me~~ it's so fucking hot~~" he said to him as he hit his prostate dead on each time hard and fast, nearing his limit quick.

"Now you know how I felt when I pounded you~" he responded in between the trusts, heavy breathing, and panting. Bakugo himself was also quickly nearing his edge as well.

He went as hard and as fast as he could, as his limit neared, he held back his release as he wanted the blonde to finish first. He leaned down and stole his lips in a kiss right before his release.

The kiss pushed him over the edge. He came all over them both as he arched his back in pure blissful pleasure.

He didn't last too much longer as he tightened around him lasting only a moment more before releasing inside him. Panting hard.

Bakugo wrapped his arms around Izukus neck and pulled him in close for a passionate kiss.

He kissed back passionately, seeing that whole submissive side to the blond was really something. And he would remember it for a long time.

"That was so good" he said quietly in between the kisses

"I know right?" He said in between his panting. "What to go round 2?" She smirked.

He chuckled. "If you can handle another round." He teased.

"Who said" he flipped Izuku so that he was now on top of him, "I was going to let you dominate me again?~~" He bit Izukus neck hard, right were he knew he loved it.

He moaned softly, tilting his head back a bit to allow him more room. Even though he loved seeing him all broken and moaning, he couldn't deny that he loved it when he dominated him.

Bakugo continued to bite and kiss at Izukus neck, all while he placed two fingers inside Izuku, scissoring the inside of him, rubbing at his prostate.

He moaned out, back slightly arched, gripping at his hair, and wrapping his legs around him, pushing his fingers deeper into him.

"Are you my little slut Izuku~" He puts a third finger in.

He bit his lip and nods. "Y-Yes" that word make his dick twitch in excitement.

He snickers. Bakugo removed his fingers and lined up. "So how much do you want it slut?~"

"Bad." He wines softly, looking up at him with glassy eyes.

"What did you say?" He grips Izukus dick hard and runs the tip a little.

He moans slightly, "please Kacchan~"

"Please what~?"

"Fuck me~" he said needily

"As you wish.~" He smirked as he shoved his dick deep inside Izuku hitting his prostate dead on.

He cried out in pleasure, his back arching sharply, as he pushed him deeper in.

"K-Kacchan~~ again~"

Snickering again, Bakugo did as was told and pulled out nearly completely and forcefully thrusts in, hitting his prostate again.

He cried out again, his fusion flashing white with every hard hit of his prostate.

"Fuck~ Kacchan~" he moaned.

Bakugo did it a few more times before going into a rhythm of fast then slow, then fast, then slow. All while he was pumping Izukus dick, giving him some extra pleasure.

He was putty underneath him. Moaning out in pleasure as a bit of drool ran down his chin. His hand tugged at the blond's hair roughly.

Bakugo stopped for a moment and brought Izuku into a sitting position, all while not pulling out.

He raised up, bringing his arms around his neck, as he stared into his red eyes

Bakugo initiated a make out war as he lifted Izuku up and down on his dick, making sure to hit his prostate each time.

He kissed back to the best of his ability while crying out in pleasure every time he moved, drool dripping down his chin and tears of pure pleasure starting to brim.

"K-k-Kacchan~!"

Bakugo continued to grip Izukus dick and keeping his thumb over the tip. He wanted to make sure Izuku would not cum. At least not yet.

He was so close, yet the thumb kept him from reaching the climax he so desired. The pleasure was overwhelming. The tears starting to fall as he moaned loudly.

Bakugo bucked Izuku, going even deeper then before. He quickly began to get to his own climax. Once there was when he released his thumb so that both boys could cum together.

He came with a horse cry his vision flashing white as he felt him fill him up.

Bakugo panted heavily as he held Izuku close, trying to stay in this bliss for as long as he could.

He fell against him, completely blissed out, feeling dazed but completely satisfied.

"I really with I could just impregnate you Zuku." Bakugo said softly as he kissed Izukus neck gently.

He nodded slightly, as he tilted his head up, letting him do what he pleased, it's was nice through this dazed state.

"We really should clean up before we fall asleep. You want a bath or shower?"

"Let's get a bath together." He said quietly. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to stand." He chuckled

"All right~" Bakugo helped Izuku off of him and he gathered some clean clothes which included the over-sized one Izuku liked and headed to the bathroom and started the bath.

He laid on the bed waiting for him to be done setting up the bath, lightly dozing off.

After Bakugo came back and taped Izukus nose. "It's ready nerd." He yawned.

He opened his eyes and smiled softly, sitting up and trying to stand.

Bakugo helped him walk to the bathroom and helped him I to the tub.

Once Izuku was settled, Bakugo slid behind him.

He sunk into the warm water with a happy sign. Leaning back into the blond as he sat behind him, looking up at him with loving eyes.

"Hay I don't have class tomorrow. You want to just hang out all day together?" He asked as he rubbed Izukus arms.

"If Shigaraki chooses tomorrow to forget that I exist. Sure, I'll stay." He said softly. Nuzzling into him.

"And if he remembers you can tell him to shove it. You need a day for yourself you know."

"I'll just tell him I'm scouting for information."

"Good." He kisses Izukus neck and berries his face there, taking in Izukus scent.

He smiled sweetly, the warm water mixed with his sweet scent made him feel like nothing could harm him. He wished that nothing could spoil this amazing moment.

The only thing that did was when it was time to finally get out and get to bed.

When they got out he put on the big over-sized shirt that was swimming with his sweet Smokey scent. Laying on the bed and holding his arms out for him to come and cuddle him.

Bakugo crawled into Izukus arms and held him close as he fell asleep instantly.

He nuzzles into his neck and he fell asleep as well, still asleep when he awoke the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bakugo got out of bed without waking Izuku and headed down stairs. He started breakfast all while Izukus communicator kept going off.

He groaned awake and hit answer on his communicator.

"Hello?..." he asked basically half asleep still.

"Were the hell are you Deku!" Dabi's voice yelled.

"Out." He said simply, sleepily.

"Well then hurry up and get your ass back here. Shigaraki has a plan and want to execute it today."

He groans softly. "Does he really need me?" He asked.

"Apparently. Hey I tried to talk him out of it but you know him better then I do."

"He probably needs me there to clear the cops out of the way." He mutters to himself, sitting up. "I'll be at the lair in around 10 minutes." He said kinda annoyed that he had to leave after telling Kacchan he'd stay.

"Dude, you do realize you can say no. Right? Also are you at your boytoys place? Is he hot?"

"How?..." he said suspiciously.

"I was curious and I fallow you last night. Good show you put on though." He snickered.

"You what now?" He asked in a slightly bitter tone, blushing brightly.

"Yha you are way more of a bottom."

A face-palm was heard through the call "You watched us?" He asked embarrassed and blushing brighter.

"I recorded it too~"

He blushed beet red. "Please delete that..." he said softly into the call, you could hear how embarrassed he was.

"Maybe, all depends on how you perform." He chuckled some.

"I swear Dabi I'm one of these days I'm going to kill you in your sleep." He said, a dry threat. As he stood and started gathering his clothes.

"Oh now really? Also don't get your little panties in a knot. I was joking about Shigaraki wanting you back here. He could care less."

"Wow and you woke me for nothing. Thanks." He said sarcastically rolling his eye.

He laughed, "If you want me to delete this wonderful video of a very submissive villain, you better do me a little favor."

"What do you want?" He asked. He honestly could care less if he didn't want Shigaraki knowing about his relationship with the former hero in training.

"All you need to do is add Shoto Todoroki into your lover group. If you don't. I will post this on the web." He admitted.

"Who's Shoto Todoroki?" He asked genuinely confused. He had never heard of him.

"Ask your boy toy." And with that Dabi hung up.

"Dabi? Dabi?" He sighed, walking out the door and downstairs.

He walked up Kacchan and hugged him from behind, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Bakugo was cooking bacon sausages and eggs. "Good morning love."

"Morning." He nuzzles him. "I've got a bit of bad news." He said softly

"What." His happy demeanor turning into irritation.

"So one of the other villains just called me. His names Dabi, he's pretty new. But apparently he followed me last night and got us on video."

"... what..." Bakugo was confused.

"He has a video of me dominating you and vise versa. And he said the only way he'll delete it is if we add someone else to our love group."

"Who?" Bakugo was now kinda curious.

"Someone named Shoto Todoroki." He said simply not knowing who it was

Bakugo froze. "Him, really? Could this fucking Dabi guy pick anyone else?"

He looked up at him. "You know him?" He asked

"Yha, he's in my class." Bakugos sighs. "At least the guy despises his ass hole of a father."

"Who's his father?"

"Seriously? Dose the last name Todoroki not ring a bell?" He taps Izukus head with his free hand.

"No?" He said confused, raising an eyebrow.

"And you call yourself a fan of heroes." He tried to give Izuku one last guess.

"Well I don't know all of there names. Most of them aren't available to the public..."

"Dose Endever ring a bell?"

"Yes endeavor does ring a bell. How could I not recognize the number 2 hero?

"Shoto is his youngest son..."

"Also what do you mean 'add to are love group'?"

"I don't really know, he just said that he had to add Shoto to our love group. I think it mean he wants us to bring him into our love life." He said looking up to him.

"I mean I can always delete the video off his phone myself, I'll find some way.

Bakugo glanced away from Izuku with a look of thought.

"I'll find him today and see if he actually has a video or if he's just bluffing, before we make any decisions. he's like me, likes toying with people, so there is a good chance that he did follow us, but didn't actually video it."

Just then Izukus communicator goes off again.

He answers it. "Hello?" He asks still hugging onto Kacchan.

"You know I can here every word you say right? And do you really think that was the only video I took. Hmmmm?" Dabi's voice chirped.

Bakugos phone went off and he looked at it. His face dropped when the sender of the massage was an unknown number and all it had was photos of Izuku and him. One of them being Izuku crying in his lap from yesterday.

His face blushes red. "Dabi where's the device." He asks knowing that he had to have a mic on them.

"All I ask it that you have Shoto join your love group and have him side with us villains. That shouldn't be too hard for you to do. Right Zuku? I mean you do have Katsuki Bakugo wrapped around your finger. Hmmm."

"Why exactly this kid in particular? Also if your actually nearby just tell me so we can talk face to face."

"Just do as your told little bunny." And with that Dabi hung up.

"This is not adding up." Bakugo worriedly said.

"It's not... do you have any other information of this Shoto? Maybe quirk? Personality? past issues with hero's?

Bakugo thought for a moment. "Yha. He is pretty cold towards others, he has a fire and ice quirk, I have hung out with him a few times and he just seems depressed if anything.

"Do you have any pictures? I think I might go and do a bit of digging around later. Just to get some kinda story on this guy.

"Well I do have his number and can see if he want to hang. You know get to know people the old fashioned way." Bakugo suggested.

"I feel like he would be hesitant to meet with me, also how do we know he won't just spill to the teachers that you've been hanging and plotting with the villains?"

"Who said we had to tell him that? We can always say you are going to a different school and that we were childhood friends."

"Was he there at the attack? When we first met back up again?"

"Yes, bet he never saw you."

"My hood came down remember? That's how you recognized me."

"Yha, and he was already warped somewhere else in the facility."

"I forgot the the class got split up..." he mumbled quietly. "OK then I think it should work."

Bakugo signed and looked for Shoto's number in his phone and called.

Bakugo: "Oi! Icy Hot. Meet me at the xxxx train station at noon."

Shoto: "What are you talking about Bakugo?"

Bakugo: "Just fucking do it!"

Shoto: "Fine, what ever. See you there."

-call ended-

"See... easy as hell." He smirked.

He smirked. "You call him Icy-Hot?"

"Shut up!"

He blushed.

He chuckled leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "Your blushing!" He said in a sing song tone, a playful smirk on his face.

"If you didn't show up back in my life when you did I would have most likely have tried to get with him..." he admitted.

"And that fucker probably know that."

He raised a curious eyebrow, "Well at least if we have to add him there was some mutual feelings there." He said softly.

Bakugo blushed again. "Don't remind me. There is no guarantee that he even feels the same way about me." He groaned.

"He'll come around. And if not, I'll just go after Dabi and delete the videos the old fashioned way." He smirked.

Bakugo snickered. And realized he just burned all the food. "Shit!"

He chuckled slightly. "It's OK, bacon is best burnt."

"No it's not." He looks at the time. "Shit... we need to get ready if we want to meet him on time." Bakugo quickly throws the food away and heads upstairs to change.

He watches him go quickly heading out the door and to the farmers market a few streets down. Swiping some of the fruit while they had there backs turned and walking back and inside by the time we walked back down the stairs.

"Seriously Zuku? You need to go change too..." he frowned at the fresh fruit in Izukus mouth.

He walked past him and tossed him an orange. "Chill I got one for you too." He said before walking upstairs and changing.

He caught it. "Not what I fucking meant." He fallowed Izuku to his room. "Also while we are out no stealing. If you want something just ask me OK?"

He looked down a bit. "OK... sorry Kacchan." He said softly pulling on the jacket that he had given him.

Bakugo sighed. "Its fine... you do look good in my clothes though." He smiled.

He smiled and leaned back in kinda the typical bad boy pose. Smirking up at him.

Bakugo rolled his eyes at that. "Come on bad boy, let's go."

He followed him out of the house and down to said train station, finding a white and red headed boy already standing against the station wall.

"OI! Icy Hot!" Bakugo yelled at said boy and waved at him.

He pushed off of the wall and walked up to the pair.

"Well I'm here, what did you want?" He said in his monotone voice glancing over to the strange green haired boy with him.

"I'm taking you and Izuku here on a date." He bluntly said.

"What?" Todoroki asked cocking an eyebrow.

Deku was a little confused on this approach but, decided to roll with it.

"You herd me. Now were do you want to eat." He tried to not sound to demanding.

"Hold on. You asked me to come out here to set me up on a date with a kid I've never met?" He asked sounding slightly unimpressed. He turned to Izuku. "No offense to you, this is all just a bit surprising coming from Mr. Egotistical." He said simply

"No I am the one who is taking Both of you on a date!" He blushed and snapped.

He froze for a moment. "Your ta-... you, Katsuki Bakugo, are taking me, and this random kid/friend I don't know what he is to you. On a date." He said slightly smirking.

Izuku saw where this was going, and decided to come into the conversation. "We haven't officially met. Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya." He said holding out his hand.

He glanced at him before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Shoto Todoroki."

Bakugo looked away some, trying to get his blushing under control. "So were do you want to eat?" This time he asked more to both of them then to just Shoto.

"We could go to XXXX again?" Izuku suggested.

"Again?" Shoto asked.

"Yha, well the thing about Izuku is that he is a childhood friend of mine who I also have a crush on." Bakugo was starting to give up on controlling his blushes.

"Bakugo having a crush. Who would have thought?" Shoto jokes smiling.

"Shut up.." he looked away again.

Shoto smirked. "This a new sight for you or..."

"Nope." Izuku smiles.

"Well I'm all good for XXXX if you two are." He said, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Good." Bakugo started to walk toward the restaurant.

He walked a little bit behind with Izuku.

"So how do you two know each other?"

"Me and him were friends back in school. Though we kinda lost contact for a while. We found each other again a few days ago and started hanging out again."

"Really, why did you guys lose contact?"

"Not sure really, we just kinda didn't talk for a few years."

Bakugo tried his hardest to listen in to what they were saying.

"What about you? How do you know him?" Izuku asks.

"He's a classmate of mine in the UA hero program. I'd consider him as a friendly rival."

"Hero program. Really? Wanna become a hero someday?"

"Yes, I want to surpass my father one day."

"Who's your father?"

"Endeavor, number two hero second to all might himself."

"Endeavor is your father? Your quirk must be fire then, right?"

"Well Fire And ice, the ice is from my mothers side, though I only use my ice side while fighting."

Bakugo had to admit, it was nice to here Izuku talking nicely to someone like he used to do.

Izuku would never admit that the multicolored haired man was surprisingly cute, of course he still preferred Kacchan, but he wouldn't make a terrible addition to there relationship.

"Why only ice?" Bakugo finally piped up.

"I'm not giving my father the satisfaction of knowing I used his quirk to win a fight. I'll become the top hero using only my moms side."

"You and your dad don't get along very well do you?" He asked softly.

"He made my mother's life a living hell."

Bakugo honestly didn't know the full extent of it but he understood that Shoto deserved more. "So... you have siblings right?"

"One. Though I haven't seen him in forever." Shoto said

This perked Bakugos curiosity and fear. "Who?"

"Toya Todoroki, though I think he changed his name after he left." Shoto said

"Really? Just curious, what's his quirk?"

"He has blue colored flames, though he had a lot of scars because his body can't handle the heat from his flames."

Izuku froze and stopped walking, that was the same quirk Dabi had. Dabi was his older brother. He looked up at Kacchan. Everything was falling into place.

"Midoriya, are you alright?" Shoto questioned.

Bakugo gave Izuku the same look. "Shoto..."

"What?" Shoto asked confused

Bakugo spun around and faced Shoto, stepping up quickly and placing a kiss on the boy's lips.

Shoto blushed brightly, not kissing back but not pulling away. He was extremely confused.

Midoriya was muttering to himself a little way off most of it sounding like gibberish to anyone but him, but a few words were able to be heard.

'Dabi'... 'brother'... and 'is he insane'

After a moment Bakugo broke the kiss and stared into Shoto's eyes.

He looked back at his confused. So many questions.

"What is going on right now? Why did you kiss me? Why is he freaking out? Why did you guys give each other that look? And what does my brother's quirk have to do with it?" He asked immensely confused. Did he miss something?

"Do you... do you trust me Shoto?"

He looked away a bit and slightly bit his lip. Did he trust him... there was no clear way to answer it.

"Shoto..." Bakugo was sounding desperate.

He took a breath in, and looked back at him. Nodding softly

"I trust you" he said softly.

Bakugo looked to Izuku.

He looked at him. He pretty much knew what he was going to tell him. He nodded and walked back over to the two of them.

Once Izuku was close enough Bakugo grabbed his wrist and Shoto's and brought them to the restaurant, quickly getting them a round table and sitting down.

Shoto was still majorly confused on why they were acting so weird.

Once the three of them were sitting down it was obvious that Bakugo was trying to figure out something, probably on how to say something.

"Are you OK? You've been acting a little weird lately." He asked wondering if he missed something

Bakugo looked to Izuku to hopefully help him tell him things.

Izuku took a breath before turning to Shoto. "I wanna ask you something. From when we first met to now, would you say you trust me fairly well?" He asks hoping he got what he was saying.

"I'd say from since we met this morning you seem like a cool person."

"Shoto was if I was to say I knew something about your brother."

Bakugo released a bit, he was glad Izuku could read him almost as well ah he could read him.

Shoto raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I know what happened to your brother."

"How?"

"The quirk you described is the exact same as one of my... coworkers." He said hesitant to find the right word before coworkers.

"Who is it?"

"I can tell you, but you have to trust me 100%. I know we just met and it's a huge stretch but it's necessary."

"Shoto, it can mean life or death for some of us, if you don't trust us." Bakugo added in, being absolutely serious as he reached out and held his hand and Izukus.

He looked from Izuku to Bakugo. "I trust you both." He said simply.

"Shoto your brother is a part of the villain league."

"What?"

"He changed his name to Dabi, aka Blue Flame. And he works with the league of villains."

Bakugo held Shoto's hand tightly to hopefully let him know that he is there for him.

"His quirk is cremation, he has the ability to generate blue flames from his body instantly. His only weakness is that his body can't handle the extreme temperatures so he has scaring all over his body. He's very smart and statistic and isn't afraid to speak his mind, and he likes to toy with peoples emotions."

Shoto stared at him. How could he know...

"Wait you said he had the same quirk as one of your 'coworkers'..."

Bakugo looked down a little because this is were he new he would need to say something too. "Yha and... I'm trying to join then too..." he looked away and squeezes both boy's hands.

"Wha..?"

"Shoto, I work with your brother in the villain league. And Kacchan here is working to join the league as well. We could really use your help." He said softly and friendly, showing him that even though he was a villain, he wasn't gonna hurt him.

Shoto stares at Izuku then at Bakugo. "Hold on. Let me get this straight." He pulled his hands away from both of them. "Your telling me Katsuki, that you joined up with the league of villains?" He asked.

Bakugo didn't like the fact Shoto took his hand away and it made him feel more guilty about things. But he nodded. "Yha... I don't really feel like I deserve to be a hero." He looked down obviously disappointed more in himself then anything else.

"Why? Why would you not deserve to be a hero?" He asked softly

Izuku looked down.

"Couse I'm the fucking reason Izuku even went to the damn villains." Bakugo snapped, closing his eyes wishing he could just die already.

He looked at him for a second before looking over to Izuku.

"It's true. I was born without a quirk and wanted nothing more than to be a hero like all might. Kids picked on me and made fun of me for years, but I always told them that one day, I'll become the number one hero and show them all that even without a quirk I was still powerful. But then one day, All Might took my dreams of becoming a great hero and crushed them right underneath those giant muscles of his. Telling me that I can never be a hero without a quirk because I would never survive. That day was almost my last, if one of the villain league hadn't seen me throw my hero notebook of the roof of the building before I jumped. I'd be dead" he said looking right into his eyes. "And in the league I found the support I needed to see that without a quirk I could be more than a nobody." He paused, making sure he wasn't going to break down like last time before continuing

"I'm not asking you to join us. But we need your help gathering up information."

Bakugo kept his eyes shut, nearly shaking in his seat as he thought of Izuku and how he felt and how he helped push him so far as for him to actually attempt it.

Shoto looked from Izuku to Bakugo, he felt bad for him. no wonder he joined the villains, his will was strong but when his dreams were crushed he had no support to hold that dream up. It really was sad to see such good potential almost wasted. He reached out and took both of there hands.

"How can I help." He said softly.

Bakugo opened his eyes and looked at Shoto a little shocked but also glad that he trusted them.

With a tear falling from his face he smiled at Shoto.

"We need information on the pro hero's and hero's in training. Any information is useful information." He said softly, gripping his hand in his.

Shoto reaches over and wiped the tear off of Bakugo's cheek. "I'll see what I can get." He smiled at the two of them.

"Don't worry. I'm doing the same thing."

"I do have a question." He looked over to Bakugo. "If your working to join the villains, why haven't you dropped out of the hero course?"

Bakugo looked over to Izuku to see if it was OK to tell him.

He nodded to him.

"If we tell you you have to promise not to blow our cover. If you do we could all be killed." Izuku said to him seriously.

"I promise."

"I am trying to get more information on All Might. To help get revenge for Izuku... it's the least I can do since I did help push Izuku to the villains." Bakugos head was down. It was becoming quite obvious that he felt that everything was his fault and he need tot pay for it as much as All Might did.

Izuku took Bakugo's hand in his, and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Telling him without words that he didn't blame him for anything that happened.

"He's our inside information on UA. Our spy more or less."

Even though he now Izuku didn't blame him anymore, it still didn't sit right for him. Bakugo nodded and kept his head down, trying to calm himself down before dealing with things again.

"So his there to gather information and get close to all might and the others, learning there weaknesses and fighting styles and handing them off to the league. Pretty smart plan." He smiled

All Bakugo did was nod.

"We know that with your knowledge on not only the pro hero level because of your father, but the hero's in training at one of the top of class 1A. You'd be a really big help for us." Izuku said

Bakugo glances up to see Shoto's response.

Shoto had a thoughtful look on his face, and after a moment, looked up at the two of them.

"I'll help you two gather information, and I'll join Bakugo as a spy."

Bakugo smiled at that and relaxed some. "Hey, Shoto?"

Shoto looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Will you be are boyfriends?" Bakugo looked away from the other to obviously embarrassed that he asked that.


	10. Chapter 10

**********Warning SEX**********

Chapter 10

"W-What?" He asked a little taken aback by the sudden confession.

"Will you join us in a love triangle?" Izuku asked.

A light blush made its way to Shoto's face, before he smiled.

"Yes."

Bakugo relaxed even more now. "Just realize I don't care it the rest of the extras know if you are my boyfriend, they just can't know about Izuku and the league." He mumbled.

"Does that mean I get a pass for getting close During classes?" Shoto asked smirking widely.

Bakugo blushed more. "What the fuck dose that mean?" He was honestly embarrassed that he was kinda lost at what he meant.

"You'll see on Monday." He said smugly before giving him a sly wink.

Izuku chuckled

Shoto looked over at Izuku. "Ya know for a villain your not that intimidating."

"Only as intimidating as a chipmunk." Bakugo groaned.

"That's my cover, I'm supposed to look innocent. I'm mostly the one that lures cops and hero's away from scenes. Though-" he got this that villainess, evil gleam in his eyes. "I'm not saying that I'm completely innocent." He smirked

"Like a chipmunk..." He snickered.

Shoto chuckled. "Chipmunks can be very ferocious. Yet they look so cute on the outside." He said reaching over and ruffling his hair. He huffed out before leaning into his hand.

Bakugo laughed a little. "So Shoto, you wanted to spend the night?"

"Sure." He said smiling and continuing to run his fingers through Izuku's soft green hair, he smiled and continued to lean into his hand.

Once everyone ate there food and the check was placed on the table, Bakugo got out his wallet to pay.

Shoto held out his hand to stop him, "no, allow me." He said swiftly pulling out his own wallet to pay.

"But... this was my Idea." Bakugo said slightly irritated.

"But it would be rude for my not to show my gratitude of you Inviting me not only to your spy group, but your love life as well." He said looking him in the eyes

Bakugo groaned and put his wallet away. "Fine... but I got next time."

He smiled and payed for the food. He'd argue next time too probably. "Glad we could come to an agreement."

"Tisk..." Bakugo groaned as they left the restaurant. "We got class tomorrow. Did you want to pick anything up from your place before we go to mine?"

"Ya. My dad isn't home right now so now would be the best time. Even if he was he wouldn't stop me."

Izuku followed behind them.

"Did you want us to come with?"

"You can if you want. If not just send me your address and I'll be there in around a half an hour."

"Its your choice.."

"It's not really my choice. If you two wanna head back to Bakugo's I won't mind."

Bakugo groaned in irritation. "Fine..." He pulled out his phone and sent Shoto his address. "I'll go back, are you going with him Izuku?"

"I'll go with Kacchan if that's OK with you." He said turning to Todoroki.

"Fine by me. I'll see you guys in around a half an hour." He said waving and continuing to walk forward.

"Later Todoroki!" He said turning back to Kacchan

"You had a chance to get more information on Endever..." Bakugo mumbled when Shoto was out of sight.

"He wasn't home, anyways I don't think he'd use his fire quirk in his own home. Come on, let's go."

Bakugo groaned but followed Izuku.

He wrapped his arm around his waist as they walked, almost like some kind of sign for something.

Bakugo wrapped his arm over Izukus shoulder and stopped them from walking for a moment and kissed Izuku passionately on the lips before continuing their walking.

He kissed back when they did. He smiled, as they pulled away, he still kept his arm around his waist as they walked.

It wasn't long before they got back to Bakugos place. Bakugo immediately went to the couch and face planted into the cushions.

He chuckled and sat next to him. "Well that was a pretty good success." He said smiling.

"Yha, now tell that fucker to delete the evidence." Bakugo mumbled from the cushion.

He leaned down and gave him a kiss on the head before calling Dabi.

"Yes~?" Dabi answered in a smug tone.

"We finished our end of the deal Dabi, Shoto Todoroki agreed to be added to our love group and said he'll help us gather information. Now delete the videos." He said in a serious and slightly demanding tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be the submissive one?" Dabi snickered.

Bakugo sat up. "Delete them now mother fucker or I will find you and I will fucking kill you." Bakugo demanded and threatened.

"OK, OK... its done... sheesh... talk to you Deku when you get back... Jesus..." Dabi sounded slightly taken aback by what Bakugo barked before hanging up.

"Aww... I didn't get to tease him about how it was kinda weird telling us to ask his brother to join our love triangle." He said before leaning into Kacchan.

"How long do you think Todoroki will be?" He asked with a playful tone.

"Sorry didn't really want to hear his stupid voice." Bakugo groaned. He looked at the time. "Should be here within the next 10 minutes, why?"

He leaned up and kissed him passionately. "Mhhh. No reason in particular." He said with that playful tone again.

"Your horny as fuck aren't you.~" He said in between the kiss.

"Maybe a bit~" he said as they continued kissing.

"Wait till he gets here. I would love to see you try to fuck him.~" He replied as he gave Izuku a hard spank on his ass.

He gasps softly into the kiss, his face flushing a light red.

Bakugo stopped the kissing before they got too far into it and sat properly on the couch.

He sat next to him, flushed face, as they waited For Todoroki.

Todoroki got to his house and packed some clothes into a small bag, before heading to the address Bakugo had sent him, it was relatively closer than he thought. He got there and knocked on the door.

"You want to get that Zuku~~?"

He nodded standing up and answering the door

"Hey Todoroki" he said stepping out of the way of the door. Shoto looked at Midoriya and his slightly flushed face.

"Are you alright? Your face is red." He asked stepping inside.

Bakugo snickered as he herd Shoto comment that.

"Ya I'm fine." He said closing the door and sitting back down next to Kacchan.

Bakugo sat there a little awkward, trying to think of what to say to get into Shoto's pants since Izuku and him were already hard and horny as fuck. He looked to Izuku, "You should kiss him to Zuku, he is your boyfriend too." He awkwardly suggested.

"Well I don't wanna force him into anything." He said with a slightly shy undertone.

"It's OK. I don't mind." Shoto said, setting his bag on the floor.

Izuku moves over to leave a space between himself and Bakugo for Todoroki. He happily took it.

Bakugo looked the other way for a moment as his face quickly turned red.

Shoto smiled slightly, tilting Izuku's chin towards him.

"You can if you want to." He said softly looking him in the eyes.

Izuku smiled softly and leaned up, connecting his lips with Shoto's in a gentle kiss. Different from the one him and Kacchan shared a few minutes ago.

Bakugo glanced over and saw them kissing, it was strange that it didn't bother him like he thought it would. Instead it just made him even more horny. So, Bakugo shifted to be kneeling on the floor in front of Shoto and started to unbuckle his pants, lust clouding his eyes.

His eyes widened a bit as he got in the floor in front of him. As he pulled away from the kiss with Midoriya.

"What are you doing?" He asked slightly shocked that he was just asked to be their boyfriend maybe two hours ago and he was already jumping to this.

Izuku cupped his hand to Shoto's cheek. "If your not comfortable with this just say so." He said softly giving him the chance to say no.

"It's... it's OK. Just... moving a little quickly." He said blushing.

Bakugo didn't pay attention to what the other two were saying, he was just focused on getting Shoto's pants off. He finished undoing the belt and started to unbutton his pants then pulled them down some and then his boxers to get to what he truly wanted. He skillfully grabbed Shots dick and pumped it a few times before licking its base and then the tip.

Shoto made a few soft noises in the back of his throat, as he blushed more. It was weirdly good.

Izuku pulled Shoto back down for another kiss, this one slightly more intense than the first.

Shoto wasn't really that hard when Bakugo had pulled him out, but he was slowly starting to harden.

Bakugo began to skillfully start to suck and lick Shoto's dick as well as bobbing his head. Bakugo used his free hand to undo his pants and stroke his own dick. He already had some pre cum dripping so he used that as a lube to tease his own entrance as he gave Shoto a blow-job.

Shoto started to moan softly as he hardened fully in Bakugo's mouth. The kiss between him and Izuku slowly getting more intense as time went on. The more Izuku felt the vibrations of Shoto's moans in his mouth just made him hornier.

Bakugo stopped sucking Shoto's dick for a moment to speak. "You should really prep yourself Zuku~~." He hummed some as he went back to Shoto's dick.

"Allow me." Shoto said in a slightly broken voice as he started to undo, Izuku's pants. Pulling them down and off. He replaced his mouth with his fingers for Izuku to suck on. It may have been his first time but he knew what he was doing.

Bakugo continued to suck Shoto off as he stretched him self more.

He kept his head straight as he took his fingers out of the greenette's mouth and pushed a finger into him.

Izuku gasped and moaned softly as he rocked the finger weighing him.

Hearing Izuku moan tipped him off some, he just couldn't take it anymore. He got up and took the rest of his clothes off. He got up on the couch so that he was straddling Shoto, facing him he grabs his dick from under him and lined himself up before sliding Shoto into him. Bakugo moaned loudly as he inched him deeper within him.

It was unexpected yes, but he wasn't complaining. He moaned out as he was pushed into his tight heat, though he focused on stretching Izuku, adding a second finger.

Once Bakugo was fully in he brought Izuku into a tender kiss before switching to Shoto for a tender kiss.

Shoto kisses back as he pushed a third finger into Izuku, pumping them in and out at a fast pace, looking for the spot he knew he had.

Izuku moaned out loudly as Shoto hit it, and Shoto started aiming more for that spot.

After another moment Bakugo wanted to also be in Izuku so he helped him up and get between Shoto and him, having him face Shoto as he slipped inside Izuku with ease.

The position was a little weird, but Izuku was OK with it as Kacchan slipped in side of him. He leaned up and kissed Todoroki roughly, both men desperately wanted Bakugo to move.

And Bakugo did, he lifted himself up and he pushed Izuku up and then dropped himself deeper on Shoto as he dropped Izuku getting deeper into him. He started to do this slow before picking up speed and eventually biting onto Izuku back shoulder.

The two boys both moaned out in between their kiss. Izuku arched his back slightly as Bakugo bit onto his shoulder.

Bakugo quickly started to breathe heavily, moaning just as much as the other two. He decided to reach around Izuku and start pumping his dick as he himself was getting close to his climax.

Izuku moaned louder as Kacchan's hand started pumping him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Todoroki was feeling close as well biting at Izuku's neck around where the other teeth marks were.

Bakugo picked up the pace for a moment before slamming down hard onto Shoto and Izuku onto him, cumming again deep into Izuku, as he moaned "Fuck" loudly.

Izuku didn't fall that far behind, covering his and Todoroki's chest in white.

Todoroki, gripped Bakugo's hips tightly as he pulled him down a few more times before releasing himself inside of him. He would have never guessed that when he walked into the house he would have had sex for the first time.

Bakugo moaned loudly as Shoto finished inside him. He leaned onto Izuku and panted. "Damn that felt good."

Izuku nodded.

Shoto chuckled. "Well this was unexpected." He said quietly.

Bakugo slightly froze. "G-get used to it." He studdard as he lifted Izuku off of them.

Izuku slumped against the back of the couch, still coming down from his orgasm.

"So what brought this about so suddenly?" Shoto asked helping Bakugo off of him.

Bakugo leaned forward and kisses Shoto passionately. "Some how we get to fucking horny, too fucking much." Bakugo continued to pant.

Shoto kissed back and Izuku blushed.

"I started it..." Izuku said slightly embarrassed.

Shoto pulled away from the kiss to smirk at Izuku.

"So your the horny one in this relationship?" He teases.

Bakugo groaned, "No... we both are." He growled more at himself then at anyone.

Shoto wrapped his arms around Bakugo. "But which one is more?" He asks with a teasing smirk.

Bakugo blushed and his dick twitched.

"Why?" He hesitantly asked.

Shoto smirked and reached down to slowly stroke Bakugo's length. "Just wondering, though. I guess I have my answer."

Bakugo started to moan some as Shoto took control.

He smirked and continued to stroke him quicker as he brought Midoriya up for another kiss.

Bakugo moaned even more as his hand went down to stroke Shoto's as well.

Shoto stopped his hand with the one that wasn't stroking Bakugo and instead moved it over to Izuku's on his other side. Shoto broke the kiss. "I don't have a very high sex drive, so you two have your fun." He said reconnecting the kiss with Izuku.

Bakugo gave him a look like he fucking set him up, but the pleasure made it hard for him to keep that look. He bent down so he could do him magic and give Izuku a wonderful blow-job as he also skillfully finger the boy, hitting his prostate instantly.

Izuku moaned out as Bakugo went down on him, his mouth was so skilled. He tangled his fingers in his hair, and arched his back as his prostate was hit.

Todoroki enjoyed hearing the noises the two were making, as he started stroking Bakugo faster.

Bakugo moaned onto Izukus dick, the pleasure being so great. He shifted off of Shoto so he had a better angle to suck on Izuku, so in the new position he was it he had his ass in the air, just asking for Shoto to do something to him.

Shoto smirked before bringing a hand down hard onto Bakugo's ass, just wanting to see how he'd react.

Bakugo didn't expect that so he jumped a little, but still moaned from the pain it brought.

Shoto did it again, he would have put a little fire behind it if it wasn't his right side he was using to slap him.

Izuku arched back more at the vibrations, already feeling close.

Bakugo moaned again, loving the pain. He could tell Izuku was getting close so he sucked a little harder l and pumped him a little faster and he shoved his fingers in and out faster as well.

Izuku tightened his grip on Bakugo's hair before he came with his name on his lips.

Shoto pumped him still faster, putting a bit of heat into his hand pumping him to make it hopefully a bit more pleasurable. And lowered the temperature on his other hand by a bit, before delivering another icy cold slap to his ass.

With the mixture of cold and heat, Bakugo almost couldn't swallow everything as the pleasure was that great. Bakugo released Izuku and looked behind him at Shoto with a mix of lust and greed in his eyes and some cum still dripping from the corner of his lips he says. "Shoto please... just fuck me already..."

Shoto smirked as the icy hand inserted three fingers quickly into him. As he said, he didn't have a high sex drive, but he could make him feel good in another way. He seemed to like the combination of cold and hot so he continued to finger him with the icy hand and stroke him with his hot one.

Bakugo nearly cracked at the cold fingers. He was so greedy that he looked at Izuku with pleading eyes that screamed 'suck my dick'.

Izuku leaned down and slipped under him, slowly moving Shoto's hand off of him and replacing it with his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing his head fast as he grabbed his hips.

Shoto used his now free warm hand and gave Bakugo another quick slap.

Bakugo buckled a little. Loving all of what was going on. His heavy breathing and loud moaning echoing all around as he quickly got to his edge.

Izuku continued to bob his head quickly, taking him as far down as he could before almost choking.

Shoto fingered him with the icy hand harder and faster brushing over his prostate each time, knowing that if he hit it, the intensity of his cold could damage it. He landed a series of hot slaps on his ass.

Not long after, Bakugo screamed out in pleasure as he came hard into the back of Izukus thought. His legs gave out and he managed to fall next to Izuku instead on on him.

Bakugo fell unconscious with his mouth open in a blissful state.

Izuku swallowed what he could, a bit dripping down his chin as he took a well needed breath, slightly dizzy.

Shoto took his fingers out and brought them back to room temperature. Picking Bakugo up and setting him next to him, carefully leaning the blonds head on his shoulder. He helped Midoriya up and on his other side. This was a highly pleasurable experience for everyone.

Bakugo didn't even realize what was happening around him. He was far to high on that orgasm to even think.

Shoto held the blond close whispering words of encouragement and love into his ear, while running his hand through his spiky hair. He may not have a high sex drive but he felt he was pretty good at aftercare.

Nothing was really getting through to Bakugo, at least not at the moment.

Izuku leaned into Todoroki, tired and completely satisfied. He ended up dozing off on his shoulder.

Todoroki held both of the boys close. Just waiting for them to awaken.

It was a good 20 minutes before Bakugo opened his eyes again. He rubbed his eyes and tried to get up but falling onto the floor as his legs gave out.

Todoroki was quick to catch him and pulling him back into the couch next to him. "You might wanna take it easy for a bit." He said softly, as he started running his fingers through his hair again.

"Could you get some water then?" He groaned as he placed a hand on his forehead.

He nodded quickly leaning the bow asleep Izuku onto the back of the couch before getting up and getting a glass of water for him. Handing it to him as he sat back down next to him.

"Thanks" Bakugo softly said before he drank everything in the glass.

He put a little cold into his hand and pressed it gently to Bakugo's forehead. He made sure to keep it cool but not so cold that it would hurt him.

To Bakugo that felt nice. Shoto could feel that Bakugo was worm to the touch but not like a fever but more like a headache worm.

Shoto smiled and held his hand there, he wanted to make sure that the two of them were OK after all of that.

"So how did you like fucking two dudes?" Bakugo smirked.

"I enjoyed it. It was definitely a little different than I thought it would be, but I'm glad it happened." He smiled. "It seemed that you and Izuku have done this before." He said

Bakugo blushed red, and nodded. "Yha... a few times before." He nervously chuckled.

"So which one of you is normally the dominant one?" He asked.

"Me." He raised his hand some.

"Really? But you made such a beautiful submissive." He smirked. "Like pain don't you?"

"Well... Izuku likes pain too. And I guess we both are switches I guess. But I am still the more dominant one!"

"Good for you." He chuckles. "What type of pain does he like?" He asks curious to know what they both like.

"Same like me I guess."

"So is it just slapping?" He asked

"And biting..." he blushed. "What about you?"

"Hmm... well, I know pain isn't my thing. But other than that I'm not quite sure. I don't really have a high sex drive." He said thoughtfully. "I guess we'll just have to try some stuff out to see what I'm into.

"Sounds like a plan." Bakugo stretched, now feeling much better. "Could you try to get Zuku up and upstairs, I'll go start a shower for the three of us."

He nodded taking his hand off his forehead. And leaning over to Izuku, softly shaking him awake.

Bakugo got up again this time moving slower. He made his way first to his room to grab clean clothes for the three of them and then went to the shower to start it.

Todoroki shook Izuku awake softly, making sure he was OK before walking with him up to the bathroom.

Once the other two got to the bathroom, Bakugo helped Shoto get out of the rest of his clothes and then helped get Izuku into the shower.

Izuku stepped in with Bakugo, starting to wash off.

Shoto waiting for a minute before joining them, consider the shower wasn't meant for three people at once.

Once the three boys were done rinsing off and getting changed, Bakugo lead them back down stairs were he started to make dinner as he let the other two watch TV.

Shoto kept insisting on wanting to help, but in the end decided to let Bakugo have his way as he sat with Izuku on the couch.

Izuku has his head on Shoto's shoulder as they watched some kind of comedy.

It wasn't long till Bakugo finished cooking. He served the food to the boy on the couch as he himself finally joined them.

Izuku smiled, he made his favorite. He thanked Kacchan as he began to eat.

"Thanks." Shoto said as he started to eat as well.


End file.
